


Где я не смогу найти тебя

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Hamish Watson-Holmes - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Parentlock, this whole family has emotional problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Хэмишу ставят диагноз - рак, - его родители находят два разных способа справиться с этим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где я не смогу найти тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where I Cannot Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465180) by [withoutawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutawish/pseuds/withoutawish). 



_В этой части рассказа я тот, кто умирает,  
Единственный, и я умру от любви, потому что я люблю тебя,  
Потому что я люблю тебя, люблю, в огне и в крови.  
— Пабло Неруда  
_

  
  
— Нейробластома.  
  
Шерлок видит, как Джон крепче сжимает пальчики Хэмиша, когда седовласый онколог выносит вердикт. Шестилетний мальчик слегка морщится в ответ, но почти не обращает на него внимания, возвращаясь обратно к книжке-раскраске с говорящим названием „Шервуд, физиология человека. Том второй“, которую детектив вручил ему после поездки в Фойл в прошлый уик-энд, несмотря на раздраженный вздох Джона и жалобу, что она не подходит Хэмишу по возрасту. Мальчик, по-прежнему находясь в счастливом неведении, продолжает рисовать, оставляя широкую полоску темно-оранжевого цвета за границами рибосомы и полностью игнорируя присутствие трех мужчин, которые стоят рядом в крошечной комнате для осмотра.  
  
— Метастазы? — как можно более спокойно спрашивает Джон, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
— Нет, затронуты только ткани легких.  
  
— Стадия?  
  
— Вторая, лимфатические узлы пока не поражены.  
  
— Оперируемая, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— О, — с облегчением вздыхает Джон. — О…  
  
Плотная тишина повисает в педиатрическом помещении больницы — комнате, в которой заведует врач в униформе с изображением Микки Мауса, где в углу пылится выпуск журнала трехмесячной давности „Воспитание сегодня“, — нагнетаемая до тех пор, пока молчание не разрывает тонкий мальчишечий голос Хэмиша, который наконец отрывается от своей раскраски.  
  
— Что это значит… Папочка? Папа? .. — Хэмиш недоуменно переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого; его ярко-голубые глаза и лицо искажает страх, как только он осознает серьезность происходящего.  
  
Никто из них не отвечает, и поэтому сын повторяет свой вопрос:  
  
— Я понял, что болен, но что означают эти слова?  
  
Шерлок опирается на шкафчик, Джон наклоняется вперед, чтобы взять Хэмиша на руки со стола для осмотра. Он крепко обнимает сына, вдыхая аромат его волос.  
  
— Это значит, мы отправляемся на поиски приключений, понятно? Мы собираемся в небольшое путешествие, Хэмиш, но все будет хорошо, просто отлично.  
  
Шерлок рассеянно наблюдает за тем, как Джон трется носом о темные кудри сына. Мальчик роняет раскраску и темно-оранжевый карандаш на пол, так, что он падает на небрежно раскрытую мятую страницу, на которой изображены аорты желудочков. Хэмиш цепляется за шею отца и инстинктивно кладет голову на его плечо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, избавь нас от этой детской метафоры, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, глядя на диастолические клапаны и удивляясь, почему, будучи доктором, Джон позволил раскрасить их в лимонно-желтый. Это его удручает, но, с другой стороны, Джон никогда не придерживался строгой системы правил, особенно когда дело касалось варварских набегов их сына в мир науки.  
  
По-видимому, теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Смешно, и до чего же он любит немного хорошей иронии.  
  


*

  
  
— Нам нужно обсудить варианты. У меня есть профессиональное мнение на этот счет, но я понимаю, что вы врач и, скорее всего, уже решили, что вы хотите предпринять. — Седой онколог проводит рукой по зернистой поверхности деревянного стола, внимательно наблюдая за ними. Взрослые вошли в кабинет, на двери которого висела медная табличка „Доктор Ричард Педерстон. Педиатр-онколог“, предварительно оставив сына в комнате ожидания, где на экране телевизора бесконечно крутили „Историю игрушек“, как раз тот самый момент, когда игрушки восстали против Сида. Оба отца садятся рядом друг с другом в мягкие кожаные кресла. Шерлок молча подсчитывает количество специализированных медицинских справочников по онкологии, стоящих на высоко прибитых полках. Пока он успевает насчитать сто сорок три экземпляра.  
  
— Мы будем действовать, — Джон пристально смотрит в глаза онколога. — И как можно скорее. Когда можно записаться к вам на операцию?  
  
— Что ж, это именно то, что я хотел бы вам предложить. Опухоль должна быть незлокачественной, чтобы мы могли удалить её. Я мог бы провести анализ завтра, в четыре часа дня в отделении онкологии Бартса.  
  
— Нет, — рассеянно перебивает Шерлок, все еще ведя подсчет и останавливаясь на сто семьдесят шестой, нет, сто семьдесят седьмой книге. — Бартс не подходит.  
  
— Другая больница?  
  
Джон вмешивается в разговор.  
  
— Да, пожалуй. Нам нужна лучшая клиника, какой бы она не была.  
  
Доктор Педерстон задумчиво почесывает голову.  
  
— Я работаю в „Royal Marsden“, графство Суррей. В больнице находится отделение института по исследованию рака — одно из лучших детских отделений мира, но я должен сразу предупредить, что проходить лечение там выйдет существенно дороже.  
  
— Деньги — не проблема, — цинично, не без отвращения заявляет Шерлок. Теперь лучше — двести шесть книг.  
  
— То, что он пытается сказать, совершенно нормально, — Джон вздыхает, пристально смотря на человека рядом с собой, но Шерлок игнорирует его взгляд. — Я мог бы ассистировать во время операции, не так ли?  
  
— Обычно я против этого, но теоретически это возможно. Вы не будете принимать участия, но вам позволят на ней присутствовать.  
  
— Вторая стадия относительно излечима, это точно?  
  
Доктор Педерстон кивает.  
  
— Около восьмидесяти пяти процентов людей полностью восстанавливаются. Его прогноз выглядит очень хорошо — он будет готов к возвращению в школу этой же осенью. На самом деле, вам невероятно повезло, что мы диагностировали рак во время летних каникул.  
  
— В таком случае нам стоит купить несколько лотерейных билетов по пути домой. — Джон ухмыляется, но его шутка не вызывает ответных улыбок. — Значит, завтра в четыре?  
  
— Верно. Медсестра выдаст вам дополнительные инструкции.  
  
— Нам подходит. Спасибо, — произносит Джон с вымученной улыбкой, будто они только что заключили одну из самых гладких деловых сделок в мире.  
  
Шерлок кивает, практически не отвлекаясь, смотрит прямо перед собой и складывает руки в молитвенном жесте. Он заканчивает счет на двести пятьдесят втором корешке, отмечая последние три книги, лежащие стопкой на столе врача, полагая, что такое количество вполне приемлемо для одного из ведущих детских онкологов страны, но не настолько значительно.  
  


*

  
  
_Что-нибудь известно о диагнозе моего племянника? – МХ.  
  
Не беспокой. — ШХ  
  
С японским посольством все в порядке, спасибо, что спросил. — МХ_  
  


*

  
  
Они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит 221B после небольшой остановки в магазине игрушек, где Джон покупает Хэмишу три новых больших набора Лего. Как только они переступают порог квартиры, сын первым делом берется за не распакованную коробку с пиратским кораблем, акулами и рабочей пушкой, собирая фигурки в центре детской. После Джон возвращается на кухню к Шерлоку, где они, как ни в чем не бывало, начинают готовить ужин. Ничего необычного, все как всегда, за исключением того, что он купил сыну большие наборы Лего, чего положив руку на сердце не делал никогда.  
  
— Мы должны были родиться китайцами. Ему их кухня нравится намного больше, чем твои провальные попытки пробовать приготовить другую еду, — фыркает Шерлок, нажимая на иконку „Свернуть“ на лэптопе, устроившись за кухонным столом. Однако Джон успевает прочесть заголовки статей „Этиология Нейробластомы“, „Скорость восстановления у детей после рака“, что отражаются на стекле духового шкафа позади него.  
  
Джон старается не замечает оба этих факта, возвращаясь к приготовлению пасты, бульон которой пенится и капает на плиту.  
  
— Должны ли мы? .. — Доктор поджимает губы, не озвучивая её имя по понятным причинам.  
  
Шерлок тяжело вздыхает и включает подсветку экрана мобильного телефона, как сделал это до того, как сесть, затем вновь возвращается к своим исследованиям.  
  
— Несмотря на твои намеки на то, что я безответственный родитель, я уже давно заблаговременно к этому подготовился. Генетические аномалии отсутствуют, никаких случаев заболевания у других членов семьи. Ни аллергии, ни чего-либо еще, о чем мы должны знать, перед тем как идти на операцию — абсолютное здоровье.  
  
— Ты, — Джон прерывается, пробуя, готова ли лапша, — почти всегда безответственный. Стоит ли напоминать об эксперименте с каплей хлора, которым ты занимался на прошлой неделе? Я потом несколько дней отскребал от ковра миссис Хадсон кусочки конфет. Дней, Шерлок!  
  
— Не утруждайся. Технически это больше не её ковер, ведь миссис Хадсон в отъезде. Разве это не удача?  
  
Раздается стук деревянной ложки по металлической кастрюле, и Джон ещё раз перемешивает варево, глядя на пасту в поисках ответа, но сомневаясь, что он сможет его там найти.  
  
— Раз ты не решаешься спросить, то ответ „да“, все ещё в Америке, — тихо произносит Шерлок в ответ на мысли Джона, продолжая копаться в ноутбуке. — И нет, я сказал ей, чтобы она и не думала о возвращении, иначе я сам отрублю ей голову.  
  
Не удовлетворенный ответом, Джон кивает еще раз, опуская ложку под струю воды из крана и зовя Хэмиша ужинать. Все идет как обычно, ничего особенного.  
  
— Какая ирония, не так ли? — спрашивает Шерлок. Он разминает ноги под столом. Они оба отчетливо слышат топот ножек и то, как, гремя по коридору, спускается их сын.  
  
Джон упирает руки в бока и произносит:  
  
— Отчасти да. Что вовсе не значит, что когда-нибудь мне это понравится, хотя…  
  
Хэмиш незаметно подходит к кухонному столу, держа в руках нечто, построенное из блоков серого Лего. Губы Шерлока растягиваются в полуулыбке при виде этой причуды сына, после он с щелчком закрывает крышку лэптопа.  
  
— Что ты искал, отец?  
  
— Потрошение, — сказал Шерлок, дотронувшись пальцами до уголков его глаз. — Возможно, потом мы пойдем на расследование, если с тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
— Нет, даже не думай, Шерлок, никаких разговоров об убийствах за кухонным столом. Мы обсуждали это уже миллион раз, — слишком строго предупреждает Джон, вываливая пасту в дуршлаг и сливая воду. — Садись, Хэмиш. И убери свои игрушки.  
  
Стул скрипит, Шерлок отодвигает лэптоп в сторону.  
  
— Что у тебя сейчас в руках?  
  
Мальчик с гордостью сообщает:  
  
— Большая белая акула — я сделал её сам, хочешь взглянуть?  
  
— Хм, похоже. Но сначала научное название.  
  
— Боже, Шерлок, ему только шесть! — произносит Джон, не оборачиваясь и снова повторяя: — Шесть лет…  
  
— Самый подходящий возраст, поскольку сейчас происходит развитие коры головного мозга, пик его производительности, Джон.  
  
— Просто позволь ему быть шестилетним. Я даже не знал, что тебе известны научные названия, я думал, ты удалил лишнее за ненадобностью.  
  
— Чертоги разума, Джон… Хэмиш, пожалуйста, докажи, что ты не полный идиот и не обычный шестилетка, повтори по памяти научное название большой белой акулы.  
  
Довольный Хэмиш говорит ответ:  
  
— Carcharadon Carcharias. Мы читали о них прошлой ночью.  
  
— Великолепно. — Доктор слышит, как, ухмыляясь, озвучивает свою оценку Шерлок. Джон тянется за соусом к пасте, что стоит полке. Если бы не присутствие сына, он бы улыбнулся, но вместо этого он серьезным тоном произносит: — Полагаю, для подобных образовательных целей и созданы такие нелепые игрушки вроде „Лего“.  
  
Однако когда Джон поворачивается, чтобы поставить перед сыном тарелку с пастой, Шерлока уже нет. Детектив не ужинает с ними в тот вечер.  
  
Но, опять же, такое случается не впервые.  
  
_Все как всегда._  
  


*

  
  
Джон Уотсон немного удивлен тем фактом, что его жизнь подошла к точке, когда он, в одной пижаме, держа в одной руке пингвина, а в другой — обезьянку, стоит в центре темной комнаты, что теперь принадлежит сыну. Когда-то это помещение было его спальней, до того момента, как примерно семь лет назад его жизнь круто изменилась после ссоры по поводу не подходящих для культивирования образцов спор мест.  
  
Джон долго выбирает между двумя вариантами, как будто в вопросе, заданном сыном, содержится ключ к самой жизни.  
  
— Какую ты хотел бы взять с собою завтра, Хэмиш? Пингвина или одну из обезьян?  
  
Темноволосый мальчик ерзает в постели, часто моргая из-за тусклого света ночника.  
  
— Отец всегда говорит мне, что я должен называть его лемуром, — слишком уверенно для шестилетнего мальчика отвечает он.  
  
Джон громко зевает, а после с точностью военного бросает их в практически собранную сумку мальчика, что стоит в центре детской. Он осторожно подходит к сыну, стараясь не наступить на разбросанные по полу детали „Лего“, большая часть из которых была соединена вместе, образуя пиратский корабль. Что неудивительно, ведь Хэмиш унаследовал от другого отца отсутствие желания раскладывать все по своим местам.  
  
— О, конечно, лемур, мои извинения. Хотя у нас тут целых семь обезьян, которые невозможно отличить друг от друга.  
  
— Это нормально. Я сам иногда называю его обезьяной, но не говори об этом отцу. Я знаю их название на латинском из книги, что он дал мне, хочешь услышать их все? На прошлой неделе мы начали с приматов и обезьян, мы учили их перед сном.  
  
— Я слышал. Кажется, ты успел изучить множество научных наименований. — Доктор слегка улыбается - так, как получается в нынешних условиях, — и опускается на край кровати, мягко поправляя одеяло вокруг крошечного тельца, которое кажется таким хрупким. — Но как насчет оставить это на завтра? Тебе нужно поспать.  
  
— А отец? ..  
  
Джон вздыхает и наклоняется, нежно целуя сына в лоб.  
  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Ты не виноват, Хэмиш, у него просто опять плохое настроение.  
  
_„С сегодняшнего дня и впредь“_ , — хочет добавить он, как сделал бы типичный Джон Уотсон, но не решается. Крошечные руки мальчика обнимают папу за шею, не отпуская. Через шесть секунд Джон спрашивает, что не так, хотя ответ слишком очевиден.  
  
— Папа, все будет хорошо, — заверяет он, щекоча своим дыханием щеку Джона. Его голос кажется еще более тихим для человека, что шесть лет прожил на этой планете. И Джон задается вопросом, давал ли он согласие на то, чтобы позволить Шерлоку научить Хэмиша читать эмоции человека по языку тела, ведь на самом деле это плохая затея. — Я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься. Но все будет в порядке.  
  
— Ты прав, — улыбается Джон, чувствуя, как ослабевает железная хватка сына, освобождая его из объятий. Его руки опускаются, доктор старается изо всех сил обрести такую же твердую уверенность, как у сына. Он дотрагивается до щеки Хэмиша еще раз, пристально смотрит в светло-голубые глаза: точная копии тех, что принадлежат человеку, оставшемуся на этаж ниже и которому отдана другая половина его сердца.  
  
Еще через некоторое время Джон находит в себе силы, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Просто прекрасно, дорогой.  
  


*

  
  
Джон сгребает подушку в охапку, при этом пытаясь дотянуться до сложенного покрывала из флиса, лежащего на верхней полке шкафа, когда Шерлок, наконец, подает голос из-за горы скомканных одеял, что грудой лежат на их кровати. Его голос приглушен, а лицо по-прежнему скрыто под одеялом. Когда Джон только вошел в комнату, он даже не сразу понял, что Шерлок находится здесь, пока случайно не сел на одеяло и его не обозвали идиотом. Ничего нового, в конце концов, он уже должен был привыкнуть.  
  
— Он не хочет, чтобы ты спал в его комнате сегодня ночью.  
  
Подпрыгнув, Джон, наконец, подцепает плед. Волна ткани бежевого цвета летит на пол, так что доктор застывает на мгновение, пристально рассматривая её, пока размышляет над его словами.  
  
— Это потому, что он правда не хочет? — В воздухе повисает вопрос: „Или потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом?“, но он, как всегда, не произносит его вслух.  
  
Шерлок ерзает в постели и вздыхает, что означает, что верны оба варианта. В ответ Джон повторяет его вздох, ведь Шерлок, как всегда, прав. Доктор складывает плед и убирает в сторону, чтобы позже вернуть его на место.  
  
— Ты, очевидно, расстроен, и теперь, похоже, настала моя очередь спросить, — произносит Джон, сглатывая комок в горле. Он бросает подушку обратно к изголовью кровати, прежде чем оттащить смятые пододеяльники и лечь рядом с ним. Джон нервно облизывает губы, после продолжает: — Тебя больше расстроило то, что Хэмиш болен, или упущенные тобой первые признаки болезни?  
  
— Я не  _упустил_  их. Если я правильно помню, именно я первым предположил подобную вероятность. Ты же врач, Джон, это твоя работа — замечать подобные вещи. — Груда одеял отодвигается назад, освобождая больше места для Джона. Две секунды спустя он чувствует, как под резинку пижамы пробирается рука и Шерлок легко очерчивает выступающие тазовые кости; десять секунд спустя Джон просит его остановиться, потому сейчас не та ночь — не после сегодняшних новостей. Обычно да — боже, да, — но не сегодня ночью.  
  
— Нет, ты не можешь все сваливать на меня, Шерлок. И, господи, он действительно болел гриппом в прошлом месяце, так что боль в груди подходила под симптомы. У Хэмиша высокий шанс на выздоровление, больше восьмидесяти пяти процентов. Мы должны верить в лучшее, особенно сейчас, в конце концов, он сам сказал мне это, что не похоже на слова мальчика его возраста, догадываешься, как он сделал такой вывод? Знаешь, я думал, мы подождем, пока он станет немного старше.  
  
— Тебя не было, ты отправился с сестрой в Портшед на выходные. Кроме того, эта слепая уверенность в том, что „все будет хорошо“, из-за родства с Уотсонами.  
  
Джону хочется напомнить, что генетически в их сыне нет ни одного его маркера ДНК, но груда одеял продолжает:  
  
— Согласно той же статистике, существует пятнадцатипроцентная вероятность, что ты можешь оказаться неправ.  
  
Доктор не позволяет себе даже думать о таком исходе, поправляя подушку под головой. У него раскалывается голова при мысли о предстоящем исследовании, и он произносит первое, что приходит на ум, пусть даже это горькая правда:  
  
— Слушай, он твой сын, Шерлок. И пусть тебе кажется, что вы оба неповторимее, чем красный алмаз „Надежда“, но боюсь, ты будешь разочарован, поняв, что он может оказаться совершенно нормальным в этом отношении.  
  
Груда одеял замирает.  
  
— Полагаю, тебе есть что еще сказать мне.  
  
Размышляя над тем, как продолжить разговор, доктор разминает ноги, уделяя особое внимание левой травмированной лодыжке. Он сломал её много лет назад, когда неудачно выпрыгнул из вертолета в Афганистане с высоты двадцать футов, тщетно пытаясь застать врасплох лагерь повстанцев, которые вели стрельбу с автомобилей. Практически никого не осталось в живых, кроме одного. Джон до сих пор помнит солдата — Брайс, блондин, двадцать четыре года, — у которого все пальцы были в крови (что и сравнивать с тупой пульсацией его лодыжки) и которому Джон даже не успел перетянуть жгутом бедро. На последнем издыхании солдат взял с Джона обещание вернуться домой и сказать его жене _три слова_ , те самые три слова, которые _обычные_ люди постоянно произносят в таких ситуациях. Хотелось бы Джону, чтобы для них это было так же нормально. Они же не говорят о подобного рода вещах, никогда не делают ничего, что противоречит негласному своду правил „Шерлок и Джон“, который сложился за семь лет совместной жизни. Ему даже кажется, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы заговорить об этом, поэтому, сделав неуверенный вдох, он начинает:  
  
— В любом случае, это… ничто не изменит того факта, Шерлок, что…  
  
— Нет, Джон, — перебивает Шерлок, прежде чем глубже зарыться головой в подушку. Он убирает руку с пояса штанов Джона, заворачиваясь в одеяла подобно кокону. Ни один из них не испытывает желания, особенно после такой новости. — Ты лучше меня знаешь, что мы не обсуждаем подобное, даже сейчас.  
  
— Нет, — соглашается Джон. Он переворачивается на другой бок, так, чтобы Шерлок не заметил, что глаза жжет — по целому ряду причин, и Джона изматывает тот факт, что он единственный, кто признает их наличие.  
  
Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, разве не так? Они неизменны.  
  


*

  
  
_**Для:** management@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**От:** drjohnwatson@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**Тема:** Оплаченный отпуск  
Прошу подтвердить мой трехнедельный отпуск, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.  
_

С уважением,  
Доктор Джон Уотсон

_  
  
**Для:** drjohnwatson@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**От:** elizabethbucher@londonchildrensorchestra.co.uk  
**Тема:** Тема: Репетиция оркестра  
Дорогой Джон, это совершенно нормально, мы будем рады сохранить место для второго кларнета, как только он сможет вернуться. Передай Хэмишу от нас пожелания скорейшего выздоровления!  
_

С благодарностью,  
Элизабет

_  
  
**От:** drjohnwatson@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**Для:** coachgregson@westlondonyouthfootball.co.uk  
**Тема:** Тема: Расписание занятий  
Привет, Джон.  
Занятий по футболу не будет до конца следующего месяца, не беспокойтесь. Пожалуйста, скажите Хэмишу, что мы желаем ему поскорее поправиться.  
_  
  


*

  
  
— Господи, здесь роскошно, не правда ли? — Джон удивленно открывает рот, остановившись посреди холла и разглядывая купол стеклянной крыши „Royal Marsden“, напоминающей хрустальный собор, что он когда-то видел по телевизору в одной из программ про путешествия.  
  
Сейчас они втроем похожи на небольшую стаю волков: Шерлок, высокий и темноволосый, во главе, Хэмиш маленький, но уже внешне копия своего отца, Джон небольшого роста и немного отстает от них. Он несет две дорожные сумки, перекинув их через плечи. Поправив ремешки, Джон поднимается следом за ними по лестнице.  
  
— Не переживай о расходах, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, крепче держа мальчика за плечи и направляя его в отдел онкологии по коридору направо, как только они поднимаются на третий этаж. — Деньги никогда не были проблемой.  
  
Хэмиша диагностируют в стерильной смотровой комнате. Джон же опускает сумки на пол вместе с книгой „Гарри Поттер и философский камень“, которую он взял несмотря на издевки Шерлока и его попытки приобщить Хэмиша к Канту, начав просвещать его с самого раннего утра. Главная медсестра в красной униформе встречает их и жестом призывает следовать за ней в кабинет, где за дубовой дверью стоит письменный стол с двумя стульями.  
  
Она устраивается за столом и вручает отцам договор об ответственности для подписания. Шерлок не задумываясь передает его Джону, который оставляет свою подпись на каждом листе этого документа. Медсестра нерешительно смотрит на них, поправляя свой розовый жакет, пытаясь начать неприятный разговор, в то время как Джон занят бумагами.  
  
— Который из вас его отец? Или… Среди вас присутствует биологический отец?  
  
— Если вы говорите о точном генетическом совпадении аллей, то сомневаюсь, что вам придется строить решётку Паннета*, вам будет достаточно просто взглянуть на мальчика.  
  
— Шерлок… — предупреждающе произносит доктор, продолжая выводить _Джон Х. Уотсон, Джон Х. Уотсон, Джон Х. Уотсон._  
  
Детектив продолжает:  
  
— Кроме того, невзирая на то, что ваш муж заставляет чувствовать вас неповторимой, спросили вы у него, как он относится к вашему новому цвету волос? Скорее всего, нет, потому что его работа предполагает большое число поездок за границу. Это лишь подтверждает, что вы не поинтересовались, поскольку вынуждены были бы признать тот факт, что он сейчас…  
  
— Не обращайте на него внимания, — отмахивается Джон. — Шерлок, _пожалуйста_.  
  
Скептическая пауза.  
  
— Значит, отец вы, мистер… — она опускает взгляд на имя, — Холмс? Я понимаю, это может прозвучать немного… оскорбительно, тем не менее, нам необходимо знать, женаты ли вы. Это затрагивает вопрос о принятии ответственности и о том, кто из вас может видеться с ним после операции.  
  
Как правило, когда люди задавали такие вопросы, Шерлок начинал говорить до того, как у Джона появлялся шанс дать более лояльное объяснение.  
  
— Устаревший институт брака не является компетентным для…  
  
— Я сокращу эту тираду для того, чтобы вам было понятно, что он хочет сказать на самом деле. Да, с юридической точки зрения мы женаты. — Джон устало вздыхает, продолжая подписывать жизненно важные для их сына документы. — И иногда даже я не могу сразу ответить на этот вопрос, и вы сами можете понять, почему.  
  


*

  
  
— Почему, черт возьми, они дают нам браслеты, Джон? Как будто я могу забыть имя собственного ребенка.  
  
Джон дотрагивается до фиолетового браслета с надписью: „Пациент: Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс, Первый отец: Джон Уотсон“, пока они спускаются в холл, в то время как Шерлок срывает с запястья точно такой же браслет, но с другой надписью: „Пациент: Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс; Второй отец: Шерлок Холмс“.  
  
— Просто… оставь его, идиот. С ними нас пустят к нему.  
  
Хэмиш — „Пациент: Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс“ — поднимает на них взгляд, прогуливаясь по больничному коридору, и улыбается.  
  
Джон видит его улыбку и отвечает на неё, потому что знает, что их сын любит, когда отцы спорят между собой. Ему это известно, поскольку прошлой осенью, во время школьной игры „Покажи и расскажи“, Хэмиш инсценировал сценку с участием двоих мужчин, неосознанно рассказав всему классу, что его родители то и дело называют друг друга идиотами. Доктор наблюдал её, закрыв лицо ладонью, тщетно пытаясь поправить выступление сына, пытаясь поменять тему, в то время как фоном звучал смех двадцати четырех учеников младших классов и учителя. Шерлок же препирался с Джоном в процессе, что (естественно) вызвало ещё одну волну смеха. Джон отчаянно краснел, он даже вообразить не мог, что однажды ему не хватит воспитательских навыков, чтобы утихомирить толпу. Однако уже вечером Хэмиш взволнованно признался за ужином с макаронами и куриными палочками, что они стали любимцами всего класса.  
  
Однако все могло сложиться иначе, ведь изначально Шерлок хотел отправить вместо них в школу череп. Впрочем, к тому моменту Джон уже ушел, а там, где доктор, в скором времени появляется и сам Шерлок, пусть и не сразу.  
  


*

  
  
Онкологическая палата Хэмиша в CCU находится на третьем этаже корпуса 12C, самого большого блока, и расположена рядом с оживлённым сестринским отделением. Она выглядит точно так же, как и большинство больничных палат: одна кровать, множество приборов и датчиков и большая белая ширма, если пациенту понадобится уединение. Среди предметов мебели два синих пластиковых стула в углу, комод и длинная, обитая бирюзовой тканью кушетка, стоящая под окном, на которой при необходимости можно вздремнуть. В противоположной части комнаты располагается ванная комната с душем.  
  
В палате Хэмиша на стенах развешаны яркие фотографии котят, лошадей с ковбойскими шляпами и пожеланиями „Держись“, „Поправляйся, дружок“. Здесь приятные голубые стены и белый потолок, даже несмотря на то, какое количество детей жили здесь до него и проходили тот же путь, что ему только предстояло начать.  
  
Теперь на какое-то время эта комната принадлежит Хэмишу. Джон расстегивает дорожные сумки и начинает разбирать их, стараясь привнести в безликую больничную обстановку что-то хорошо знакомое Хэмишу, чтобы сделать её хоть немного похожей на его комнату дома.  
  
Джон ставит коробку с „Лего“ рядом с маленьким прикроватным столиком, достает со дна сумки стопку DVD-дисков, что больше всего нравятся Хэмишу (согласно наблюдениям Шерлока, это научно-документальные фильмы, в противовес мнению Джона, полагающего, что ему подойдут «Старые хорошие фильмы для шестилетних от кинокомпании „Pixar“ и „Звездные войны“» — в итоге он взял и то, и другое). После он извлекает стопку раскрасок, среди которых нет „Шервуд, физиология человека. Том второй“. Он бросает любимую подушку Хэмиша на кровать, оставшиеся две подушки, что принадлежат ему и Шерлоку, он кидает на кушетку. Самый же ценный и дорогой предмет — фоторамку, где на снимке была запечатлена их семья в прошлое Рождество, снятый миссис Хадсон, Джон ставит на прикроватный столик.  
  
_Дом._  
  
Шерлок стоит, положив ладонь на плечо сына. Он молча наблюдает за его манипуляциями, но Джон даже не осмеливается спрашивать, что именно он наблюдает. Ему не хочется знать, скольким детям не удалось покинуть эту комнату, не сейчас.  
  
Джон подводит Хэмиша к кровати, после снимает с него джемпер и рубашку, прежде чем надеть на него больничный халат, который ему великоват. Темные кудрявые волосы, угловатые колени; Джон усаживает мальчика на край кровати, пока снимает с него брюки, обувь и носки. Он аккуратно складывает одежду в стопку, перед тем как положить её в нижний ящик комода.  
  
_Шерлок не сдвинулся с места._  
  
Закончив, Джон ободряюще хлопает сына по щеке.  
  
— Ложись в постель, дорогой. Медсестра скоро подойдет.  
  
Хэмиш беспрекословно выполняет его просьбу, устраиваясь на кровати, и, вздрагивая, подносит руку к груди, ничего не говоря. В уголках его голубых глаз появляются морщинки, после чего они разглаживаются — спазм проходит. Он как всегда молчаливо переносит боль, по-своему привыкнув к ней.  
  
Джон замечает это, но старается не показывать, насколько обеспокоен этим.  
  
— Тебе плохо?  
  
— Нет, папа, со мной все хорошо, — быстро отвечает мальчик, качая головой. Уотсон-Холмс до мозга костей. Выдающийся, но лишенный эмоциональной составляющей.  
  
— Хэмиш, все в порядке, этого не стоит стесняться.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Джон нежно произносит:  
  
— Может быть, я не отец, но я вижу, что с тобой происходит. Помнишь, что мы с тобой говорили о лжи?  
  
— Может быть, немного, — неуверенно признается Хэмиш, укрывшись краем одеяла и избегая взгляда Джона. Этот жест заставляет сердце Джона отозваться сдавливающей болью и впервые за это время почувствовать настоящее отчаяние.  
  
Джон приглаживает ладонью кудри Хэмиша и целует в макушку.  
  
— Я знаю. Мы здесь, чтобы исправить это. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — эхом звучит ответ мальчика.  
  
Хэмиш укутывается в одеяло, засыпая, Джон поворачивается к Шерлоку, взглядом выражая: „Какого черта?“, — однако детектив занят отправкой сообщения и не чувствует направленный в его сторону взгляд. Действительно, зачем ему? Он ведь в порядке.  
  
Все они.  
  


*

  
  
Телефон Шерлока, лежащий на подоконнике, оповещает о новом смс от Лестрейда, с просьбой помочь в расследовании дела о серийном убийце, который на прошлой неделе убил двух студенток и в качестве трофея отрезал им губы, и вырезал на груди „De mortuis nil nisi bonum“*, прежде чем покинуть место преступления. Взгляд Шерлока — изголодавшийся и признательный, Джон это замечает и поэтому позволяет ему взять телефон и выйти из комнаты, чтобы перезвонить Лестрейду. Мысленно доктор спрашивает себя, совпадение ли это или очередная попытка бегства.  
  
Зная Шерлока, он больше склоняется ко второму варианту.  
  
— Включи мой лэптоп, Джон, — просит Шерлок, вернувшись. Он садится обратно на стул и выглядит как никогда решительным.  
  
— Шерлок, разве это не может подождать?  
  
— Нет, — сдержанно отвечает он. — Это не может.  
  
Несмотря на то, что ответ прозвучал грубее, чем кажется, Джон со вздохом открывает вторую сумку, пытаясь достать со дна ноутбук.  
  
Чуть позже, пока опухоль Хэмиша диагностировала ультразвуком молодая светловолосая медсестра-лаборант по имени Аманда, детектив стучит по клавиатуре лэптопа, проводя „исследование“, в то время как Джон стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Шерлок периодически хмурился, ерзает, закидывает ноги на кровать, скрещивая лодыжки. Джон улыбается, вспоминая о попытках дедукции Хэмиша и том, насколько трудно оторвать Шерлока от поисков информации об убийце.  
  
— Губы, почему губы? — размышляя, проговаривает он вслух, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Джона. — Очевидно, что это какая-то драматичная метафора, это я понимаю, но кому она может быть адресована: семье, жертве или в целом всем людям?  
  
— Шерлок, у меня нет никаких догадок на этот счет. Сейчас есть вещи важнее этого, — отвечает Джон, прежде чем покачать головой и успокоить Шерлока, смотрящего на взглядом побитого щенка. — Я не отрицаю, что это по-своему не менее значимо… У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения?  
  
— В настоящий момент семь, — отвечает он и возвращается к лэптопу, закрывая вкладки. — Необычный убийца, не так ли?  
  
Джон ничего не говорит, продолжая стоять, прислонившись к стене, неотрывно наблюдая за опухолью на экране ультразвукового аппарата, ему нет дела до происходящего в соседней комнате и того, кем может оказаться убийца. Ему не интересны трупы с отрезанными губами, даже если в этом есть что-то, способное задеть его сердце.  
  


*

  
  
— Подними свой проклятый лэптоп.  
  
Детектив не встает со своего стула.  
  
— Это важно для дела, Джон. Кроме того, если бы ты позволил мне взять с собой скрипку, этого бы не произошло.  
  
Джон зло трет переносицу и тяжело дышит. Он и так делает все возможное, чтобы не протянуть руку и не удушить человека, сидящего напротив. Ему и правда хочется так поступить, однако в таком случае ему пришлось бы немедленно покинуть больницу и менять внешность (а это та ещё морока). Вместо этого доктор остается на месте, думая о Хэмише в 12C и надеясь, что он не выглядит так же нелепо, как себя чувствует.  
  
— Нашему сыну предстоит очень серьезная операция — его сейчас готовят, если тебя это волнует, — и ты говоришь, что „работаешь над делом“? Боже, Шерлок, я бы сказал, что это невероятно, но и так слишком часто говорю тебе это.  
  
Молчание. Детектив поднимает взгляд и хмурит брови.  
  
— Я расстроил тебя.  
  
Голос Джона становится громче, достигая опасного уровня.  
  
— Хорошая дедукция, и что теперь?  
  
Но детектив возвращается к чтению статьи, но Джон продолжает:  
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что он в операционной? Ему назначили операцию через двадцать минут и…  
  
— В таком случае ты должен быть с ним, — довольно беспечно отвечает Шерлок, ни на секунду не отрываясь от экрана лэптопа.  
  
— Шерлок… — Джон делает паузу, чтобы снова начать: — Я прошу тебя сейчас, ради меня. Пожалуйста… просто будь там, — произносит он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не накричать. Его терпение вот-вот достигнет точки кипения. Джон стремительно разворачивается на каблуках и покидает помещение.  
  
Все ещё кипя от злости, Джон входит в лифт и отправляется вниз, на второй этаж отделения онкологии, где готовят к операции их сына. Одетый в медицинский халат хирурга и хлопковые брюки, он дезинфицирует одежду, не обращая внимания на пятна йода на груди.  
  
— Где отец? — медленно произносит Хэмиш, в его голосе много негодования и нежности. Джон приближается к операционному столу, слабая тень улыбки на его лице гаснет, когда он слышит этот очевидный вопрос. Хэмиш уже подключен к капельнице, и препарат начинает действовать. Привычные его взгляду кудри сына скрыты под медицинской шапочкой, которую так и хочется сдернуть, чтобы напоследок провести рукой по его волосам. В такие минуты Джон понимает, почему все ещё живет с тем невозможным человеком, что предпочел остаться в палате.  
  
— Придет, как всегда. Опоздает, но придет.  
  
Мальчик слышит это, но до конца сопротивляется снотворному действию препарата. Его веки прикрыты, он лежит на операционном столе и с надежной произносит:  
  
— Правда?  
  
И Джон понимает, что рискует, говоря подобное, но принимает это, чувствуя, насколько необходимы эти слова. Он успокаивающе целует Хэмиша в лоб.  
  
— Просто расслабься, дорогой.  
  
Двенадцать минут спустя Джон и Хэмиш вместе начинают обратный отсчёт от ста, и, как по команде, в этот момент в операционную врывается Шерлок в желтом медицинском халате. Он едва успевает взглянуть на мальчика, прежде чем услышать его наполовину законченную фразу: „Я люблю тебя, отец“ (на которую тот отвечает: „Хорошо“), — прежде чем его прогоняют доктор Педерстон и ассистирующий ему хирург, когда уже _„слишком поздно“_.  
  
Джону становится дурно, когда он наблюдает за тем, как хирурги делают надрез, он старается сосредоточиться на другом, например, на том, как повезло Шерлоку, что ему попало от других хирургов, а не от него. Счастливчик, но это же Шерлок. Как всегда опоздал, но он уже это знал.  
  


*

  
  
— У них отличная хирургия, нет, благодаря твоему позднему появл… — Чужие губы жадно впиваются в рот, не позволяя Джону закончить фразу, и он роняет хирургическую маску, которую держал в руках, стоя посреди пустой комнаты ожидания. Шерлок редко практикует поцелуи на публике, и этот первый получается особенно грубым, вызванный семью часами ожидания, что довели его до отчаянья, так что он едва способен сдерживать эмоции. Он обхватывает лицо ладонями, углубляя поцелуй, так что Джон ничего не может отстраниться. Он даже не может вспомнить, целовались ли они когда-нибудь так страстно в общественном месте прежде. Когда-то они обсуждали это (насколько могли) в самом начале отношений, сидя на диване в один из пятничных вечеров, наслаждаясь „Мерло“ тридцатилетней выдержки, так что их пальцы едва касались друг друга. Сделав глоток, Шерлок задумчиво произнес, что если когда-нибудь и поцелует его в общественном месте, то только чтобы предъявить права, а не ради глупой демонстрации чувств. Джон хмыкнул, соглашаясь, прежде чем сказать что-то вроде: «Черт с ним, хорошо, что мы сейчас не в „общественном месте“, верно?» — и потянулся вперед, целуя Шерлока и закрепляя договор. Так начался свод негласных правил поведения „Шерлока и Джона“. Теперь же их страстный поцелуй (которые они обычно позволяли себе только в спальне) заставляет Джона плавиться от ощущений, несмотря на то, что он чувствует себя разбитым.  
  
— Ты манипулировал мной, засранец, — бормочет Джон прямо в губы Шерлока, прежде чем по привычке положить руки на его бедра. Он бы хотел продолжения поцелуя, но не сейчас, он чертовски устал и до сих пор немного сердит на него.  
  
На что детектив отвечает ему усмешкой.  
  
— Я рассчитывал на совершенно другую реакцию.  
  
— Решил продемонстрировать собственнические чувства, верно? — тихо спросил Джон, чувствуя движения Шерлока. Большой палец Холмса дотрагивается до его подбородка, в то время как ладонь уверенно ложится на поясницу Джона. Он знает о послеоперационных болях Джона, как он ещё долго будет напряжен, что тот все еще сердит на него, но Шерлок старается быть внимательным, отступая от старых принципов. Джон постепенно обретает дар речи, и проходит пара секунд, прежде чем в его мозгу вырабатывается допамин, обычно выделяющийся в больших количествах, когда рядом находится единственный в мире консультирующий детектив.  
  
— В следующий раз просто скажи: „Привет“.  
  
— Слишком предсказуемо. — Но в голубых глазах Шерлока пляшут чертенята, и ясно, что он ждет ответа на самый главный вопрос этого дня. — Как он? Что говорят врачи?  
  
— Он будет в полном порядке. Они смогли удалить всю опухоль — это была очень профессиональная операция. Ещё некоторое время он пробудет без сознания, но все будет хорошо.  
  
— Прекрасно, — кивает детектив, взгляд становится ещё более пристальным. — Я рад слышать это от тебя.  
  
Они стоят там, освещённые искусственным светом ламп, в зале ожидания, Бог знает сколько времени. Шерлок продолжает успокаивающе поглаживать доктора. Наконец Джон с неохотой откашливается; к сожалению, у них есть дела поважнее.  
  
— Как дела? — спрашивает он нерешительно, пока пальцы Шерлока круговым движением массируют его затылок.  
  
Стресс постепенно проходит, Джон делает глубокий вдох, замечая довольную улыбку Шерлока.  
  
— Потрясающе. Я высказал Лестрейду мою теорию три часа назад; он обещал связаться со мной, как только у него появятся новые улики. Я полагаю, эти преступления — дело рук серийного убийцы из Бристоля. Согласно газетам, такое уже происходило в феврале и ноябре прошлого года, не считая обнаруженных трупов на прошлой неделе.  
  
Джон хмыкает, подаваясь немного вперед и тем самым изменяя давление массажа.  
  
— Перерыв в девять месяцев. Похоже, ему требовалось время для реализации своих планов.  
  
Шерлок замирает, не дочертив пальцами круг. Его зрачки расширяются.  
  
— Или нам только кажется, что он — это „он“. Джон, ты…  
  
— Невероятный, я знаю. Ты можешь сообщить об этом Лестрейду позже, — предупреждает Джон прежде, чем внимание Шерлока переключится. Он надеется, что если следующая фраза все усложнит, то он сможет обвинить во всем жару и напряжение, которое возникло после семи часов, проведенных в операционной. — Я правильно понимаю, что, как и всегда, мы не будем обсуждать, почему ты поцеловал меня сейчас, и избежим очередного потрясения? Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь, но это обычно означает, что ты под чем-то.  
  
— Мне не нужно быть под „чем-то“, чтобы захотеть взять то, что уже и так принадлежит мне, — произносит Шерлок, наклоняясь вперед.  
  
На этот раз Джон улыбается и обвивает руками шею Шерлока. Его мир становится ещё ярче, когда губы Холмса соединяются с его, Джон мгновенно ощущает, как согреваются щеки, подбородок и лоб Шерлока. Он углубляет поцелуй, делая его страстным и жгучим, потому что не может быть иначе, и так будет продолжать всегда, и не только потому, что они — это „Шерлок и Джон“.  
  
Все прощено.  
  
И это дает надежду.  
  


*

  
  
В послеоперационной палате двенадцать кроватей. К счастью, из других заняты только две, и находятся они в противоположном конце комнаты, где две пары традиционных родителей поддерживают своих детей. На часах уже 1:14 ночи, когда Джон проводит Шерлока через темную палату, тишину которой нарушает лишь шум аппаратов и тонкий писк сигналов, свидетельствующих о том, что эти трое детишек все ещё живы. Джон не отдыхал после операции. Он до сих пор не снял медицинскую униформу, и спиной чувствует пристальный взгляд Шерлока, который по мере приближения к постели сына уже мысленно оценивает обстановку и рассчитывает каждый шаг Джона.  
  
Хэмиш лежит под одеялом, болезненно бледный, будто покойник, но извилистая трубка и капельница, что шумит, свидетельствует об обратном. Джон берет первый же попавший под руку стул и немедленно устраивается на нем, осторожно дотрагиваясь до руки ребенка.  
  
— Ш-ш, хорошо, дорогой, просто дыши. Отец и я рядом с тобой. — Джон потихоньку гладит руку Хэмиша, стараясь не дотрагиваться до катетера с капельницей. — Ты был сегодня таким хорошим мальчиком — ты прекрасно справился, Хэмиш. Мы с отцом очень гордимся тобой.  
  
Хэмиш сонно всхлипывает, но звук приглушен пластиковой кислородной маской. Джон аккуратно заглядывает в вырез больничного халата, проверяя повязку. Он одобрительно кивает, хотя два часа назад сам присутствовал на операции. Джон откидывается на неудобную спинку пластикового стула. Это будет самая длинная ночь. И ему лучше бы найти удобную позу.  
  
Шерлок стоит у кровати, подобно замершей летучей мыши. Он запихнул руки в карманы пальто, тяжело дышит, а зрачки стали шире всего на миллиметр больше, чем обычно. Джон внимательно смотрит на него, и постепенно выражение на его лице смягчается.  
  
— Я обещаю тебе: с ним все хорошо, Шерлок, — бормочет Джон, кивком головы указывая на соседний стул. — Если хочешь, можешь посидеть здесь. Нам придется задержаться на некоторое время.  
  
— Конечно он в полном порядке. Перестань уже быть таким очевидным.  
  
— …верно. Моя ошибка.  
  
Снова щелчок машины и шум работающего насоса.  
  


*

  
  
— Нет необходимости в химиотерапии. Результаты его тестов выглядят безупречно, поздравляю.  
  


*

  
  
Семь часов спустя они возвращаются в 12C, Хэмиш уже спит. Эта обстановка успокаивает Джона, поэтому он просит Шерлока, черт возьми, заткнуться или выйти из комнаты, потому что детектив ведет скайп-конференцию с инспектором Лестрейдом, обсуждая недавно выясненный факт о паузе в убийствах сроком в девять месяцев. И он только начал озвучивать инспектору, что, вероятно, убийцей является женщина, как инспектор Лестрейд прерывает его, при этом отрицательно качая головой.  
  
— Шерлок, послушай, я понимаю, что работа для тебя важна, но на этом этапе мы сами в состоянии вести расследование. Сейчас тебе стоит подумать о своем сыне. Разве ему только что не сделали операцию?  
  
— Но это же вздор, Лестрейд, у меня все под контролем! Разве я когда-нибудь зря терял время?  
  
Но инспектор Лестрейд настаивает.  
  
— Еще раз спасибо за новую информацию. Мы привлечем тебя сразу же, если найдем новую зацепку.  
  
Джон мысленно делает заметку купить Лестрейду пинту пива за свой счет в следующий раз, когда они соберутся посидеть вместе в пабе, а пока Шерлок ложится на кушетку у окна, дуясь, но это скоро проходит.

 

_Родители: Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс  
Медсестра: Джесслин Грин  
Пациент: Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс  
Ротация: Послеполуденные изменения.  
2255\. 14 часов после операции; больного вернули обратно в 12С спустя три часа после хирургического вмешательства, быстрое пробуждение, ориентируется в пространстве, но наблюдается слабость и быстрая утомляемость; разрез сделан в центре грудины — приблизительно 6 дюймов в длину — с перевязкой. Небольшая припухлость и кровотечение, посинений нет, швы целы. Осуществлено переливание 20 миллилитров крови. Высасывание осуществляется с помощью трубки, установленной в шов и прикрепленной липкой лентой к грудной клетке. Пациент оценил боль как 5/10; почувствовал тошноту, и практически сразу его вырвало 100 мл прозрачной жидкости. Пациент после попытался дойти до ванной комнаты с помощью своего отца (Уотсона), но, встав на ноги, ощутил сильное головокружение. Пациенту рекомендуется делать глубокие вдохи и кашлять в трубку, лежа в постели. Легкие работают хорошо с двух сторон. Даны пояснения относительно данных превентивных мер. Отец пациента (Холмс) выказал понимание, однако после озвучил, что пациенту необходимы более сильные обезболивающие. Сейчас пациент посчитал, что боль составляет 7/10 из шкале. Лечащий врач отклонил просьбу. Отец пациента (Холмс) озвучил угрозу; потенциальные проблемы с гневом? Просьба была озвучена еще раз, доктор разрешил ввести на 2 миллиграмма морфия больше, чем было назначен._  
  


*

  
  
Молли встречает Джона в холле больницы, её сумка надета через плечо, она выглядит немного уставшей после смены в морге Бартса. Она приехала на поезде, как только смогла, несмотря на протесты и большое расстояние от центра Лондона до графства Суррей. Джон очень ценит этот жест, Молли же кидается ему на шею, крепко обнимая.  
  
— Я получила твое сообщение — очень рада, что операция прошла успешно.  
  
Доктор улыбается, уткнувшись лицом в её волосы, прежде чем отпустить Молли.  
  
— Ох, поверь мне, не только ты одна.  
  
— Конечно. Ты вообще ложился спать? Господи, ты выглядишь ужасно, Джон.  
  
— Нет, — улыбаясь, отвечает Джон, пытаясь успокоить Молли, разглядев выражение ужаса на её лице. — Я в порядке, не переживай. Я понимаю, что ты имела в виду.  
  
— Как сейчас чувствует себя Хэмиш? — спрашивает она, поправляя волосы, собранные в конский хвост, следуя за Джоном к палате его сына.  
  
— Лучше. Ты сама сможешь сейчас в этом убедиться. Он будет рад видеть любимую тетушку Молли, но будь осторожна, пока он под сильной дозой морфия, и, думаю, ему захочется прочитать с тобой книгу об естественном филогенезе.  
  
— Мне казалось, это забота _другого_ отца, — отвечает Молли, понимающе улыбаясь, перед тем как её лицо принимает заботливое выражение, но лишь ненадолго. — Что ж… Как себя чувствует Шерлок?  
  
Джону хочется сказать _«ты слишком хорошо его знаешь»_ , но вместо этого он говорит правду:  
  
— После того как он узнал, что с Хэмишем все будет хорошо? Лучше. Намного лучше.  
  


*

  
  
Пятьдесят два часа спустя Хэмиш все ещё чувствует головокружение и тошноту, он лежит на больничной кровати, в то время как Шерлок взволнованно листает свежий выпуск журнала _«New Scientist»_ , сидя рядом с ним в кресле. Не считая трубок и зондов, торчащих из больничного халата и носовой канюли*, темноволосый мальчик выглядит на удивление хорошо. Хэмиш смотрит на маленьком телевизоре специальный выпуск «Акулы: кровь в воде» и под тихий шум передачи уплетает ложку за ложкой клубничное мороженое из пластикового ведерка.  
  
Приблизительно две минуты спустя Джон возвращается обратно комнату, впервые за три дня приняв душ. Запустив пальцы во влажные волосы, он не сразу замечает, что именно происходит в комнате, и от этого зрелища едва не зарабатывает себе аневризму.  
  
— Хэмиш, разве медсестры позволили тебе… — Джон останавливается, быстро понимая, кто тому виной. — Шерлок, могу я поговорить с тобой снаружи?  
  
Детектив не обращает на него внимания, продолжая листать журнал дальше, пробегая взглядом по статье «Новая трансформационная теория модели бозона Хиггса».  
  
— Ему хорошо, Джон, так что не беспокойся, мы можем поговорить здесь.  
  
— Ох, я сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе это понравится.  
  
— Он злится, разве не так, отец? — произносит Хэмиш с дыхательной трубкой во рту, продолжая уплетать свое клубничное мороженое, при этом не отводя взгляда от экрана телевизора. – О, австралийская бычья акула — моя самая любимая.  
  
— Очевидно, — отвечает Шерлок с полуулыбкой, предназначенной специально для их сына в подобные моменты. Он переворачивает страницу за страницей. — Научное название?  
  
— Carcharhinus leuca, — называет Хэмиш, после того как набирает полный рот мороженого.  
  
— Прекрасно. Ты почти закончил с видом хордовых.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Джон подходит к постели Хэмиша и резко вырывает банку мороженого из его рук. Мальчик издает недовольный вопль, доктор бросает строгий взгляд в сторону Шерлока, который, очевидно, даже не собирается вмешиваться. Джон ненавидит роль плохого полицейского, но в такие моменты, как сейчас, мороженое явно не входит в список разрешенной к приему пищи, особенно после операций.  
  


*

  
  
_Летние результаты исследований  
Пациент: Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс  
Ультразвук — Чистый  
МИБГ* — Чистый  
КТ*- Чистый  
МРТ* — Чистый  
_  
  


*

  
  
— Как дела? ..  
  
— Хм? От Лестрейда ничего нового, и, несмотря на то, что все сотрудники Ярда — идиоты, они позвонят мне, как только найдут новые доказательства. А пока, мне кажется, я дал им достаточно информации, чтобы довести расследование до конца, если, конечно, она не совершит новое преступление, но в таком случае они сами будут виноваты.  
  
— …Я счастлив, что ты, наконец, правильно расставил приоритеты.  
  
— О, мои приоритеты выстраиваются сами, Джон. И тебе, как всегда, не понять.  
  


*

  
  
Гарри навещает 12С чуть позже в тот же вечер, она как раз возвращалась после ужина с Кларой. И Джон приятно удивлен, что от сестры не пахнет ничем, даже отдаленно напоминающим аромат алкоголя.  
  
— Привет, Джон, Шерлок, — говорит она, втаскивая в палату огромную плюшевую игрушку гориллы, которая выглядит намного больше, чем мальчик, которому она предназначается. — Я слышала, он любит обезьянок.  
  
— И акул, отец как раз учит меня их латинским названиям. Это горилла, — гордо заявляет Хэмиш, — примат, но я полагаю, что они тоже родственники обезьян.  
  
— Неверно. В сущности, это совершенно отдельный вид…  
  
— Шерлок, — произносит Джон в шестой раз своим лучшим ради всего святого голосом.  
  
Гарри удивленно смотрит на Джона, а после ставит на пол огромную лохматую игрушку, как раз в угол палаты, и наклоняется к постели Хэмиша, нежно целуя его в лоб. На браслете в форме сердца гравировка: _«Гарри, с любовью от Клары»_ ; он, звеня, скатывается на запястье, как только она наклоняется, чтобы погладить волосы Хэмиша. Джону хочется спросить сестру, что _это значит, когда это они возобновили отношения и начали говорить друг другу такие вещи_ , но он понимает, что лучше поговорить об этом наедине после окончания её визита. Гарри повторяет ещё раз:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой?  
  
— Хорошо, как мне кажется, тетя Гарри. — Хэмиш недоуменно пожимает плечами, слегка морщась. — Вы и Клара вновь стали подругами, верно?  
  
Гарри бросает насмешливый взгляд на Джона.  
  
— Ты… — вопросительно начинает Гарри, но темноволосый мальчик перебивает её:  
  
— Нет, — спокойно произносит он, — просто ты выглядишь намного счастливее, вот и все. О, и об этом говорят новые сережки, что ты надела.  
  
Шерлок фыркает, украдкой посматривая из-за книги, которую Джон купил ему в сувенирном магазине больницы. Книга носит довольно смелое название: «Джон Сноу: Как холера внесла разнообразие в концепцию мира микроорганизмов». Джон понимает, что история — не самая любимая предметная область Шерлока, но тот все равно читает её, ведь это подарил Джон.  
  
— Впечатляет, — воодушевлённо произносит Гарри, присаживаясь на край больничной кровати. – Ты, должно быть, в будущем собираешься стать консультирующим детективом, как твой отец, не так ли, Хэмиш?  
  
— Да, когда вырасту, — с улыбкой подтверждает он, пытаясь высвободить руку из паутины трубок от капельниц, — или стать врачом, морским биологом или, может быть, и вовсе пиратом.  
  
— Кажется, ты позволяешь ему читать слишком много фантастических рассказов, Джон. Пиратство — не самая практичная профессия.  
  
— Что? — Джон качает головой. — Насколько я помню, по словам твоего старшего брата, в детстве ты и сам был не прочь стать пиратом.  
  
— Все было по-другому.  
  
— О, и в чем же было различие?  
  
Однако Шерлок искренне улыбается, выглядывая из-за книги, что Джона радует.  
  
— …Это не относится к делу.  
  


*

  
  
Жребий был брошен. Шерлок начинает как обычно:  
  
— Расскажи мне о нем.  
  
Раннее утро вторника. Шторка в комнате сына раскрыта, Шерлок сидит в кресле рядом с постелью Хэмиша, их темные макушки повернуты в одну сторону, а взгляды направлены на группу из четырех медсестер, которые находятся снаружи в коридоре. Оба подпирают кончиками пальцев подбородок, сложив руки в традиционном для Холмсов молитвенном жесте. Сидя бок о бок, они выглядят как братья-близнецы, с той лишь разницей, что тот, что поменьше, неделю назад перенес операцию по удалению смертельно опасной раковой опухоли.  
  
— Темненькая с короткими волосами? — пытается заработать очко Хэмиш.  
  
— Ш-ш, — останавливает Шерлок, чуть придавливая руку Хэмиша. Он старается делать это осторожно, не задевая катетера с капельницей, что приклеена к внутренней части локтевого сгиба. — Первый шаг — ни на что не указывать, мы говорили об этом много раз.  
  
— Ой. — Светло-голубые глаза Хэмиша сужаются, в то время как мальчик старается сконцентрироваться. — Верно. Хорошо, она такая же старая, как и ты.  
  
Шерлок фыркает.  
  
— Хэмиш, ей всего тридцать лет, и она вовсе не старая.  
  
— Все же она, наверное, чья-то мама.  
  
— Лучше, — хвалит он, — что ты ещё можешь сказать?  
  
— Она выглядит, как мама.  
  
— Неплохо начинать с интуиции, но я на твоем месте в первую очередь обратил бы внимание на эмпирические доказательства. Как ты их узнаешь? Наблюдай.  
  
— Она… я не знаю, почему, просто она все так делает… — Голос Хэмиша немного дрожит, он кусает нижнюю губу, пытаясь думать. Ему всего шесть лет, и он только учится, а если принять во внимание дополнительный фактор в виде дурманящего сознание обезболивающего, разливающегося в его жилах, то любая умственная деятельность давалась ему с трудом.  
  
Шерлок вздыхает, продолжая нравоучительным тоном:  
  
— Это же очевидно, Хэмиш, будь внимательнее. Посмотри на трех других медсестер, чем они отличаются от нее?  
  
Хэмиш вновь щурится, пока, на протяжении пяти секунд, разглядывает всех четырех медсестер, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Её волосы. У других медсестр свой родной цвет волос, а эта уже подкрашивает их.  
  
— Неплохо, — оценивает Шерлок. — Заметил что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Она выглядит очень уставшей.  
  
— Как бы ты охарактеризовал её эмоциональное состояние?  
  
— Утомленная?  
  
— Все это весьма поверхностно, должно быть, все ещё сказывается доза наркотиков, что тебе вкололи, на этом достаточно. Следующим делом? .. — начинает подсказывать детектив.  
  
— Посмотреть на ювелирные украшения или любые другие личные вещи, говорящие о статусе, — продолжает Хэмиш, выглядя со стороны как мини-копия своего отца. — Они выглядят неухоженными, что ей не свойственно.  
  
— Отлично, — хвалит Шерлок в свойственной ему высокомерной манере. Он терпеливо поднимает бровь и спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь ли ты добавить что-то ещё, прежде чем я перейду к анализу?  
  
Мини-копия Шерлока отрицательно качает головой, поправляя носовые канюли. Он с немым обожанием смотрит на отца, предвкушая начало настоящего представления.  
  
— Ну, — начинает Шерлок. — Согласен, она действительно мать, но ты не мог не заметить того факта, что у нее единственной немытые неухоженные волосы, в отличие от трех других медсестер, что выпрямили их и сделали укладку. Очевидно, ей не хватает времени по утрам, чтобы привести свой внешний вид в порядок, и об этом свидетельствуют и темные мешкам под глазами, она явно давно не высыпается. Её кольцо старое, с небольшой гравировкой сбоку, которую я заметил, когда она была здесь — опять же, здесь имеет место простая наблюдательность, а не обман. «От Джеймса» — скорее всего муж и отец её ребенка, это одно лицо, однако она носит подвеску с камнем. Это опал, который явно резонирует с её обручальным кольцом, в карабинах которого зажат рубин, а стало быть, этот камень соответствует месяцу её рождения, а не ребенка. Впрочем, сейчас для её семьи настали трудные времена — на её туфлях два раза перебивали набойку, нет, три раза, а значит, у нее совсем немного денег. Тот факт, что она два дня подряд носит одну и ту же одежду, лишь подтверждает, что ей приходится работать в две смены. Мешки под глазами говорят о постоянном стрессе, видимо из-за того, что она так много работает и ещё не в курсе того, что у её мужа есть ни к чему не обязывающие, безвозмездные сек…  
  
Из угла комнаты раздается деловое покашливание, Джон прерывает чтение газеты, откладывая её в сторону и пытаясь остановить поток дедукции.  
  
— Пожалуй, этих наблюдений вполне достаточно на сегодня, Шерлок, — сухо произносит он, вставая и подходя к постели мальчика с большой коробкой «Лего», на которой изображен замок и охраняющий его дракон. – Вот, Хэмиш, лучше поиграй конструктором.  
  
— О, Джон, прекрати уже использовать свои стандартные отговорки, прерывая наше развлечение. Не поддавайся массовой гомогенизации* детских развлечений корпорациями.  
  
Джон сердито бросает взгляд через плечо, а после возвращается к своему креслу и вновь открывает газету.  
  
— Ему шесть, Шерлок, — пусть побудет шестилетним. _Они счастливцы._  
  
Мальчик крутит в руках глянцевую коробку, пытаясь открыть её. Детектив же переводит взгляд с «Лего» на напряженную спину Джона — он чувствует обиду из-за того, что его анализ так бесцеремонно прервали.  
  
— Кроме того, я не закончил.  
  
— О, нет, я думаю иначе.  
  


*

  
  
— Он выздоравливает не так быстро, как я ожидал.  
  
— Он потихоньку восстанавливается, немного отходя от нормы, верно? Но все ведь нормально?  
  
— Да… Однако, даже если все будет идти неплохо, доктор Уотсон, я бы все равно хотел провести несколько тестов в конце недели.  
  


*

  
— Мои мальчики, — говорит Джон, счастливо улыбаясь, входя в 12С, где встречает уже привычные надписи «Держись» и «Выздоравливай скорее, дружок» на стенах.  
  
Прошло две недели после операции, и Джону пришлось снова сбегать на противоположную часть улицы, чтобы принести из «Макдональдса» гамбургер для Хэмиша, потому что больничная еда в виде зеленого желе и постного бульона — не совсем то, чем он привык завтракать по утрам. Шерлок же коротает время за очередным экспериментом, разламывая рогалик, который принес из больничного кафетерия Джон, на три части и выясняя, как именно приготовили желатин, отчего Хэмиш с ужасом смотрит на продукт в руках отца, окончательно перебивая себе аппетит. Однако, как только в поле зрения Хэмиша появляется Джон, его взгляд становится полон азарта. Несмотря на то, что после двух недель состояние Хэмиша не меняется, он по-прежнему выглядит слишком хрупким, подобно тряпичной кукле, сидит и улыбается, переводя взгляд с Джона на Шерлока.  
  
— О, — говорит Джон, понимая, что происходит.  
  
—  _О_ , — стонет спустя три секунды Джон, зажимая рот ладонью, заметив нечто на прикроватной тумбочке.  
  
— О, — саркастично повторяет Шерлок, но без привычной злобы в голосе. Он ловит взгляд сына, чем вызывает приступ смеха у Хэмиша.  
  
— Мальчики, — повторяет Джон, меняя интонацию, и, вздыхая, садится на свободный стул рядом с постелью больного сына.  
  
Возможно, это как-то связано с частично рассеченным украденным из морга мозгом, что они оба увлеченно изучали, погрузив внутрь пальцы.  
  
— Я просто даже не собираюсь спрашивать.  
  
— Да, так будет намного лучше.  
  
— Папочка, мы с папой… мы как нейрохирурги! Разве это не здорово?!  
  
— Образовательный процесс, совмещенный с  _удовольствием_ , — говорит Шерлок, голос которого звучит так, будто ему по-прежнему трудно произносить это слово.  
  
— Верно, — произносит Джон, поворачивая голову в сторону Шерлока, ставя пакеты с едой на стол рядом с чьим-то мозгом. Он делает все возможное, чтобы подавить улыбку, но, к сожалению, это не входит в его воспитательный сценарий, и Шерлок обязан это услышать.  
  
— Да, это так. Хотя, возможно, следовало бы начать с «законности» таких экспериментов.  
  


*

  
  
Вечером того же дня Джон придерживает за локоть Хэмиша, который на нетвердых ногах идет в ванную. Мальчик движется медленнее, чем обычно, лишь на самую малость, однако заботливым родителям этот момент кажется слишком значительным.  
  
— Хэмиш, как ты себя чувствуешь? — с явным беспокойством спрашивает Джон, идя впереди и придерживая сына за локоть.  
  
— Просто немного кружится голова, — отвечает Хэмиш, держась за виски и чуть оседая. Джон лишь крепче сжимает его руку, не давая упасть, и помогает подтолкнуть передвижную капельницу, которую Хэмиш использует для второй опоры. — Я в порядке, правда, папа.  
  
Шерлок _пристально_ смотрит на него, и, боже, Джон слишком хорошо знает этот взгляд. Не теряя времени, они тотчас вызывают медсестру, которая берет анализы, результаты которых будут известны уже следующим утром.  
  
С внезапным изменением состояния Хэмиша с Шерлоком также происходят неожиданные перемены.  
  
Джон практически не спит этой ночью, просыпается и беспокойно смотрит на монитор, показывающий сердечный ритм их сына, к которому, стоит признать, он по-своему привык. За последние несколько недель весь его сон свелся к паре часов — и то в лучшем случае, что даже для него было слишком мало. Бывало и хуже, напоминает себе Джон. В его жизни уже бывали бессонные ночи во время военной службы, когда ему не раз приходилось лежать с открытыми глазами, будучи продуваемым со всех сторон ветрами пустыни и подолгу вглядываясь в беззвездное небо Афганистана, мысленно ожидая смерти. Также были ночи без сна, когда он кутался в одеяла, весь в поту, а кости будто выворачивало наизнанку, когда он вспоминал о прыжке с крыши Бартса, яркие пятна крови на асфальте. А сейчас? Это — ничто. Это значит быть родителем.  
  
Шерлок тоже бодрствует, он с шумом плюхается в другое кресло, лениво щелкая кнопками мобильного телефона, в промежутках вздыхая, пристально рассматривая массу фотографий безгубых трупов. Джон хмурится, инстинктивно осматриваясь в темноте, в последний раз, когда он видел Хэмиша, у него все губы были на месте.  
  
— Лестрейд звонил еще раз? — сонным голосом спрашивает Джон.  
  
— Два новых трупа. Девушки. Нет губ, но на этот раз он оставил другое сообщение: «Sidera scire occultis»*, — отвечает детектив, вбивая в гугл-поиск другое латинское истолкование этой фразы, в то время как Джон пытается вспомнить, что он пообещал Лестрейду в обмен на более подробную информацию.  
  
— Я думал, у них все под контролем.  
  
Шерлок с удивлением смотрит на небольшой экран и насмешливо отвечает:  
  
— По-видимому, нет.  
  
Даже не будучи уверенным, Джон все равно указывает на этот факт, потому что это кажется странным.  
  
— Забавно, как все это совпало с Хэми…  
  
— Лестрейд — идиот, — сквозь зубы произносит Шерлок, прерывая Джона. — Если бы я был там, это дело было бы раскрыто еще две недели назад.  
  
— Раньше он раскрывал дела без твоего присутствия, необходимости езды на автомобиле и ходок…  
  
— Все иначе, Джон, это все равно, что быть на другой стороне улицы и позволять убийце свободно разгуливать на воле. Радует, что Лестрейд хотя бы входит в десятку компетентных сотрудников, вроде тебя, но этого не достаточно. Мне нужно быть там.  
  
Доктор сопротивляется желанию выхватить телефон и выкинуть в окно третьего этажа. Ему хочется накричать на Шерлока, вбить в него одну простую истину.  
  
_«Ты не там, ты здесь! Ты в порядке, когда ему хорошо, но почему, черт возьми, ты не можешь быть здесь именно в такие моменты?!»_.  
  
Вместо этого он просто просит Шерлока передать ему пакет с остатками картошки из «Макдональдса». Джон не ест, просто разглядывает коробку, потому что, как он понял еще в Афганистане, ничто не убивает так аппетит, как неопределенность.  
  


*

  
  
Следующим днем, в десять часов утра, Хэмиша увозят из палаты ради трех важных тестов. Только тогда Джон позволяет себе свернуться калачиком на мягкой кушетке и вздремнуть хотя бы пять минут, прежде чем он вновь вернется к сыну.  
  
Детектив же без особого желания покидает палату под глупым предлогом поискать что-нибудь для чтения, но, похоже, инспектор Лестрейд не нашел новой информации, несмотря на то, что четырнадцать раз за утро связался с ним. Шерлок договорился встретиться с ними наверху после того, как найдет нужный материал, и когда Джон истратит свои законные пять минут на сон.  
  
Джон внезапно просыпается, обнаруживая, что закатные лучи солнца падают на предметы, создавая искаженные тени на стенах. Он удивленно моргает, а после замечает стоящего рядом Шерлока; их взгляды встречаются, и он осознает, что никогда прежде не видел Шерлока таким. Похоже на опасение, и Джон пытается припомнить моменты, когда вечно импульсивный детектив вызывал у него подобное чувство. Шерлок смотрит свысока, облаченный в свои привычные темное пальто и шарф.  
  
Джон ещё раз трет лицо, пытаясь избавиться от остатков сна и хоть немного взбодриться.  
  
— Хм, как давно ты здесь стоишь?  
  
— Примерно шесть секунд.  
  
Затем врач осматривает комнату и понимает, что их сын все еще не вернулся.  
  


*

  
  
— У нейробластомы Хэмиша произошел рецидив. На этот раз она распространилась на лимфоузлы. Я должен принести соболезнования, — тяжело вздыхая, произносит седовласый онколог, беря свой планшет с зажимом для бумаги в другую руку. — Уверен, вы понимаете, что это значит: у вашего сына четвертая стадия рака.  
  
— Варианты? — тяжело дыша, спрашивает Джон, фактически падая на скамейку в коридоре рядом с сестринским постом. Шерлок же по-прежнему стоит в стороне, сцепив руки за спиной. Доктор Педерсон стоит перед ними, планшет прижат к груди его накрахмаленного халата, и весь его вид кричит о безысходности.  
  
Онколог ещё раз смотрит на бумаги, переворачивает страницу, а после вновь вздыхает.  
  
— Варианты? — более требовательно произносит Джон.  
  
— Лучшее, что мы можем предложить вам сейчас — это высокие дозы химиотерапии. Мы можем начать завтра же. Конечно, есть и другие методы лечения: трансплантация стволовых клеток и некоторые другие клинически испытанные лекарственные препараты, но это стоит существенно дороже, ведь по большей части они являются экспериментальными и не покрываются частной страховкой.  
  
— Деньги — не проблема, — произносит Джон, поглядывая на Шерлока.  
  
Детектив удивляет Джона, тупо повторяя:  
  
— Нет, естественно, нет.  
  
Джон открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить и сказать, что он наконец-то проявил чертовски нужную сейчас заинтересованность, но Шерлок решительно продолжает:  
  
— Начинайте немедленно любой метод, какой вы сочтете правильным. Хоть что-то наверняка должно сработать, верно?  
  
Онколог откашливается.  
  
— Ну, если для вас в финансовом плане доступны все варианты лечения, чего вы не отрицаете, то высока вероятность того, что мы действительно найдем нужный метод, который принесет результат. С вашего позволения я начну разрабатывать план, это займет не больше пары часов, и я сразу же вернусь к вам.  
  


*

  
  
Пока они разговаривают с доктором Педерсоном, Хэмиш возвращается в 12С. Первое, что Джон делает, когда он входит обратно в палату, — это включает телевизор, и, к его счастью, показывают «Мэри Поппинс», она входит в так называемый «список» разрешенных для просмотра фильмов, который составили его родители после инцидента, что произошел несколько лет назад. Однажды они листали список каналов, сидя в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит 221В, пытаясь найти то, что сможет хоть ненадолго успокоить без остановки плачущего трехлетнего Хэмиша. Джон как раз остановился, чтобы наклониться и сказать, чтобы Шерлок сходил за любимым игрушечным пингвином, _иначе ситуация окончательно выйдет из контроля_ , и ему придется самому ночевать наверху с ним, но положение спасло как раз это вышеупомянутое кино. Когда на экране появилась Мэри с зонтом, Хэмиш указал на нее и назвал её «дядя Майкрофт», тем самым заставив обоих родителей замолчать, недоуменно глядя друг на друга, пока один из них не прыснул от смеха, заставляя рассмеяться над ситуацией, поднимая всем настроение. И все вновь стало отличным, просто прекрасным.  
  
Многие вещи тогда были лучше.  
  
Все тогда было лучше.  
  
— Папа, я… — шепчет Хэмиш, прижимая пальцы к шее и глядя на Джона. От этого слишком искреннего жеста и взгляда таких обычно любопытных глаз у Джона перехватывает дыхание. — Папа… это больно, очень больно.  
  
Эти слова словно ножом режут по сердцу Джона, это ведь неправильно, ему ведь всего лишь шесть лет.  
  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Сегодня очень болезненные анализы. Но твое новое лечение поможет тебе встать на ноги.  
  
В ответ Джон лишь снимает ботинки и ложится рядом с Хэмишем на больничную кровать. Он крепко прижимает к себе хрупкое тело мальчика. Сын льнет ближе, словно шестилетний ребенок, которым он, собственно, и является, и Джон зарывается лицом в темные кудри сына, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз он делал это. Джон не представляет, как и — самое главное — с чего следует начать разговор о химиотерапии.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
Хэмиш сильнее прижимается к Джону и утвердительно кивает. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем кто-то из них находит в себе силы заговорить. Из динамиков доносится мелодия, Мэри и Берт поют «Веселые каникулы».  
  
— Я умираю? — наконец спрашивает мальчик, прижимаясь щекой к отцовской рубашке и смотря фильм. — Они взяли у меня много анализов, и вдобавок ты ведешь себя так, будто я обречен.  
  
В этот момент по телевизору показывают, как Мэри поворачивается и машет зонтиком, Джон же проклинает каждого, кто унаследовал и развил дедуктивные способности. Он смотрит на Шерлока, ища поддержку и помощь, _ведь как иначе сказать об этом шестилетнему ребенку?_  
  
И слова поддержки таковы:  
  
— Да, ты прав, — отвечает Шерлок, попутно набирая текст на телефоне, что _буквально будоражит каждую клетку в теле Джона, которому таки хочется придушить его на месте._  
  
— Ох, Шерлок, боже! — практически рычит он. — Ты не можешь просто так сообщать нечто подобно…  
  
— О, — не отрывая взгляда от фильма, спокойно произносит Хэмиш. Его речь звучит заторможено из-за лекарств, и теперь Джон может почувствовать, насколько хрупким и крошечным стал его мальчик. — Вы собираетесь это исправить?  
  
— Да, конечно, мы собираемся это исправить, Хэмиш, — достаточно резко отвечает доктор, ещё крепче прижимая мальчика. — С завтрашнего дня тебе будет назначена новая форма лечения, хорошо? Мы встретимся с доктором Педерсоном и поговорим об этом завтра утром, он расскажет о том, каким будет способ и как он повлияет на тебя, а сейчас давай просто посмотрим фильм.  
  
Шерлок щурится, на протяжении нескольких секунд пытается рассмотреть лицо Хэмиша, смотрясь при этом крайне озадаченно.  
  
— Почему ты сейчас не зол и не расстроен? Я только что сообщил, что, вероятно, ты…  
  
— Не. Сейчас. Шерлок.  
  
Хэмиш не отворачивается от телевизора, но прячет улыбку в рубашке Джона. Его голос и способности мыслить пока не восстановились после приема морфия, он не отвечает на вопрос отца; блики от экрана телевизора играют на его лице, он тихо произносит:  
  
— Все дело в том, что я люблю пингвинов.  
  
В этот раз, стоит отдать ему должное, Шерлок не спрашивает у Хэмиша их научного названия.  
  
_«Ах, эти веселые каникулы с Мэри…  
Вот почему мы любим Мэри!» _  
  


*

  
  
_**Для:** management@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**От:** drjohnwatson@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**Тема:** Оплаченный отпуск  
Нейробластома моего сына прогрессировала из второй стадии в четвертую; прошу предоставить мне дополнительный отпуск.  
_

С уважением,  
Доктор Джон Уотсон

  
  


*

  
  
— Ты не можешь так просто сказать ему, что он умирает, — выплевывает Джон Шерлоку, как только они оказываются в коридоре; их сын уснул, поддавшись действию наркотика, на экране телевизора уже показывают конец — момент, когда дети запускают воздушных змеев в парке. — Нельзя сообщать такие вещи напрямую! Ты не должен говорить такое своему ребенку…  
  
— Он имеет право знать, Джон, это ведь правда, — прерывает его Шерлок, голос которого отдаёт холодом; он засовывает руки в карманы.  
  
— Ему всего шесть. Даже ты должен понимать это, Шерлок, — отвечает Джон, раздосадованно разводя руки, и то лишь затем, чтобы удержаться и не задушить мужа. — Богом клянусь, иногда…  
  


  
*

  
  
_**Для:** management@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**От:** drjohnwatson@stjohnshealthclinic.co.uk  
**Тема: Тема:** Оплаченный отпуск  
Запрос получен, в оплате отпуска отказано, но предоставлен отпуск за свой счет._  
  


*

  
  
Хэмиш мгновенно засыпает после первого дня химиотерапии, когда Джон возвращается в 12С после очередной встречи с доктором Педерсоном и замечает Шерлока, сидящего на одном из стульев. Детектив не обращает никакого внимания на сына, вместо этого сосредоточившись на толстой пачке газет разных годов выпуска. Джон отсчитывает три секунды, чтобы немного поостыть.  
  
— Знаешь, — начинает Джон, беря первый же пустой стул, и с силой сжимает спинку, — мог хотя бы попытаться сделать вид, что тебе есть дело до сына, который, если ты не заметил, все ещё в больнице. Как думаешь, может, стоит прекратить искать мотивы для женщины — серийного убийцы и перенаправить этот поток энергии… ну, не знаю, на поиски оптимального способа лечения?  
  
— Наука и есть наука, Джон. Мы испробуем любой из передовых методов лечения. — Джон наклоняется ближе и видит, что Шерлок изучает множество статей с одним и тем же заголовком - _«The Bristol Evening Post»_. Вероятно, ему пришлось прибегнуть к шантажу, чтобы ему прислали эти статьи в больницу через FedEx, но Джона это уже не удивляет, в конце концов, Шерлок умеет прекрасно манипулировать.  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
— Не в середине расследования же, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, пренебрежительно отмахиваясь от него рукой. Он продолжает исследовать улики, погружаясь в раздумья. — Я когда-то уже предупреждал тебя, что женат на своей работе.  
  
Джон стискивает зубы, и слова сами срываются с языка:  
  
— Да, конечно, предупреждал. Быть может, тогда _твоя работа_ сможет позаботиться о нашем сыне.  
  
Доктор только успевает спуститься на три лестничных пролета ниже и встать в бесконечно длинную очередь кафетерия, как получает три сообщения подряд: _«Джон, Хэмиш проснулся, плачет и хочет тебя видеть», «Джон, где ты?»_ и кульминационное _«Джон, возвращайся немедленно»_. Джон начинает набирать ответное сообщение: _«ВОЗМОЖНО, ТВОЯ РАБОТА СМОЖЕТ ЕГО УСПОКОИТЬ…»_  — после чего стирает текст и, вздохнув, засовывает телефон в карман.  
  
Джон успевает захватить чашку кофе и лимонно-маковый маффин, практически впихнув деньги кассиру, прежде чем подняться на три пролета, возвращаясь в комнату сына. Он откусывает от маффина кусочек, прежде чем выбросить его в мусорное ведро, что стоит на пролете второго этажа.  
  
Их сын умирает; конечно, у него нет аппетита. Такое уже происходило с ним в Афганистане, забавно, что все возвращается на круги своя.  
  
Но от этого почему-то не легче.  
  


*

  
  
_Родители: Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс  
Пациент: Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс  
Ротация: Послеполуденные изменения  
Медсестра: Дэвид Шепард  
700 — Предполагаемый уход за пациентом после доклада медсестры. Пациент лежит в постели после химиотерапии, спокойно отдыхает, глаза закрыты. Легко просыпается, хорошо реагирует на голос и ориентируется. Пациент также покачал головой, тем самым подтверждая, что не испытывает никакой боли или дискомфорта. Дыхание неравномерное, чувствуется небольшое затруднение. Пациент получает увлажненный кислород — 28%, с помощью кислородной маски. SaO2 97% на непрерывной пульсоксиметрии. Прохлорпемазин 1 мг внутривенно. Ухудшение дыхания и хрипы связаны с уменьшением воздушного потока спереди и сзади. Аспирация и аппарат Амбу, устройство постоянно у кровати. Попросили сообщать о любых нуждах; отец пациента (Уотсон) озвучил понимание. Отец пациента (Холмс) - нет._  
  


*

  
  
Прошло две недели с начала химиотерапии, Шерлок вновь затеял скайп-конференцию во время отсутствия Хэмиша в 12С. Джон как раз закончил разговор с одной из медсестер, чья племянница прошла через тот же путь в прошлом году, и возвратился в палату в более воодушевленном состоянии. Однако после двух недель лечения нейробластома Хэмиша не прогрессировала и не регрессировала, и от этого становится немного спокойнее.  
  
— Ничего нового? — требовательно спрашивает Шерлок, глядя в веб-камеру. — Никаких новых улик, никаких новых частей тела? Никаких новых двусмысленных фраз на латыни, вырезанных на университетских распутницах после бурных ночей?  
  
— Прости, Шерлок, но мне _нечего_ тебе сообщить.  
  
— Прошло уже три дня, Лестрейд — целых три дня! Если бы у вас было хоть одно компетентное лицо, способное включиться в это расследование, отличающееся от ваших сомнительных сотрудников, более разборчивое к деталям и не носящее имя «Андерсон», по этому делу: а) давно имелись бы дополнительные выводы; б) дело потенциально было бы уже раскрытым.  
  
Разъяренный, Шерлок захлопывает крышку лэптопа. Джон быстро поднимается на ноги и вырывает компьютер, прежде чем Шерлок успевает замахнуться и выбросить его в окно, что, учитывая быстроту его действий, было вполне вероятно.  
  
— Бесполезно. Полностью и совершенно бесполезно.  
  
— Шерлок, дыши спокойно. Успокойся, они делают все возможное. Прямо сейчас.  
  
— И снова, Джон, ты просто не понимаешь, — зло выплевывает Шерлок, — я не могу найти выход из этой ситуации.  
  
Взмахнув полами пальто, Шерлок выбегает из комнаты, вероятно для того, чтобы выкурить одну из сигарет, которые он приобрел втайне от Джона ещё в начале недели. Джон ничего не говорит и никак не реагирует на его слова, он даже рад, что Шерлок хоть на время покинул палату. Джон дал обещание сопровождать Хэмиша обратно в 12С после лечения, которое закончится приблизительно через десять минут — время, которое он потратит на то, чтобы придумать ещё одно правдоподобное оправдание, почему они с отцом не пришли за ним вместе.  
  
Только потом Джон понимает, что именно имел в виду Шерлок, произнося последнюю фразу, но уже слишком поздно.  
  


*

  
  
— Я тоже побрею голову налысо, Хэмиш, если ты этого захочешь.  
  
Мальчик тихо смеется, темная больничная палата освещается лишь легким свечением медицинской аппаратуры.  
  
— Нет, пап, ты бы выглядел ужасно без волос…  
  
Хэмиш наклоняется вперед с приступом рвоты, Джон заботливо подставляет ему специальный тазик, при этом успокаивающе поглаживая спину мальчика. Джон поднимает взгляд, пытаясь различить в темноте силуэт Шерлока, который просто сидит на пластиковом стуле. Его глаза прикрыты, а руки сложены в молитвенном жесте. Похоже, он действительно молился, однако Джон не решается уточнять, потому что уверен, что ответ Шерлока не будет до конца честным.  
  


*

  
  
Две ночи спустя Джон проводит рукой по темным кудрям сына и с ужасом видит, как на ладони остаются целые пряди волос. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь подавить собственные всхлипы, скидывает выпавшие волосы в небольшую урну рядом с прикроватной тумбой. Некоторое время он неподвижно сидит на стуле, рассматривая волосы своего мальчика, и впервые теряет уверенность в том, что сможет с этим справиться.  
  
Он старается не разбудить Шерлока, который наконец уснул, свернувшись клубочком, плотно прижав к себе руки и ноги, пытаясь удобно устроиться на небольшой кушетке. Весь день он кропотливо проводил анализы образцов крови под микроскопом в одной из лабораторий «Royal Marsden», что находятся в подвале, и, судя по всему, Лестрейд первым делом прислал их ему этим утром. Джон не разбудит Шерлока, потому он наконец-то уснул и должен отдохнуть.  
  
Глубокой ночью Джон сам, наконец, чувствует сонливость после всех пролитых слез, но он стойко продолжает караулить у постели и крепко сжимать ручку Хэмиша. Он не отходит ни на шаг до самого рассвета, запечатлев в памяти, как выглядят бледные, почти прозрачные пальчики его мальчика.  
  


*

  
  
Проходит три недели с начала новой схемы лечения сына, Хемишу вновь назначают ставшие уже привычным МРТ и томографию, раз за разом пытаясь найти улучшения. Несмотря на заверения медсестры, Джон больше не верит в хороший исход, поэтому он беспокойно сидит в зале ожидания рядом с онкологом, дожидаясь результата МРТ-сканера.  
  
Когда Хэмиш возвращается, доктор Педерсон просит Джона и Шерлока подойти в его временный офис, который сделали специально для него на третьем этаже. Детектив ссылается на то, что очень занят, и, не проявляя никакой инициативы, возвращается к скайп-конференции со свидетелем последнего убийства. Джон находит единственный верный способ вытащить Шерлока из 12С — просто закрыть лэптоп прямо в середине разговора, потому что с этим пора было что-то _делать._  
  


*

  
  
Доктор Педерсен сидит за своим столом и показывает ручкой на график Хэмиша, рассказывая о результатах сидящему перед ним Джону, Шерлок же, как всегда, стоит в стороне. Вот так проходят сейчас их дни, новые «обычные» дни, которые ни один из мужчин не представлял себе, когда они в полном неведении жили на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Здесь наблюдается небольшое улучшение, однако он определенно не вышел из зоны риска…  
  
Джон наблюдает за тем, как играют желваки Шерлока, по-видимому, тот все еще злится за бесцеремонно прерванную Джоном конференцию.  
  
— Можете ли вы в количественном соотношении оценить эту самую «зону риска», доктор Педерсен?  
  
— Шерлок, — стонет Джон в своих лучших традициях, давая понять, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, и, несмотря на всего его усилия, детектив все ещё неправильно выбирает моменты для философских дискуссий, а это определенно одна из них.  
  
— Как своего рода ученый, я имею дело с эмпирическими данными, соотношениями и статистикой. Однако я не совсем понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду.  
  
— Отвечаю на ваш вопрос, мистер Холмс. Я оцениваю риск в семьдесят пять процентов.  
  
Шерлок делает паузу, прежде чем понимающе кивнуть и завести руки за спину. Детектив снова открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему требуется на несколько миллисекунд больше, чем обычно. Джона это настораживает. На мгновение тишина в кабинете становится какой-то вязкой и совершенно невыносимой, что ему хочется самому открыть рот и заполнить эту огромную паузу хоть чем-то, но он слишком устал и измучен, и ему ничего не приходит на ум.  
  
— Однако… — наконец разрывает тишину Шерлок, отчего Джон испытывает странное облечение. Онколог облегченно выдыхает, ведь теперь оба мужчины знают правду. Сердце Джона учащенно стучит, а мысли проносятся в голове потоком в семь тысяч километров час. Кровь усиленно приливает к мозгу.  
  
— Однако на данной стадии существует семидесятипятипроцентный нормируемый показатель повтора, — со вздохом произносит доктор Педерсон, проведя рукой по волосам, и озвучивает новости: — Образовались новые метастазы. Сегодня, во время тестов, мы обнаружили две новые опухоли. На этот раз пострадала поджелудочная железа и печень.  
  
Джон не отводит взгляда от Шерлока, чьи черты лица стали жестче, он перебирает пальцами, все так же держа руки за спиной. Джон сразу понимает, что это какое-то музыкальное произведение, и, если бы Джон чуть больше разбирался в музыке, то признал в этой игре адажио, _«Серенаду»_ Шуберта, если точнее. Однако Джон не понимает и не знает, как именно интерпретировать этот жест, он сам находится на грани того, что может потерять самого дорогого человека навсегда.  
  
— Ему назначена ещё одна дополнительная хирургическая операция на сегодня, — сообщает доктор Педерсон, возвращая ручку обратно в карман. — Джон, лучшее, что вы могли бы сделать, — это остаться здесь.  
  


*

  
  
Вернувшись в 12С, Шерлок даже не притрагивается к лэптопу, ведь Джон бы наверняка покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, мы не станем делать этого сейчас, — отвечает Джон, его голос по-военному тверд, он берет Шерлока за руку, не особо заботясь о том, какие жесты позволены в их отношениях… Они сейчас уже в прошлом и не имеют никакого значения.  
  


*

  
  
Пока идет операция, которая длится шесть часов, Джон приводит Шерлока в отель через улицу рядом с больницей. Они снимают номер, и Шерлок трахает его так горячо и отчаянно, до крови истязая его губы и доводя Джона до точки, когда тот начинает задыхаться, ртом хватая воздух. Шерлок жестко вцепляется в шею Джона, оставляя после себя синяки от засосов, которые ещё ярче смотрятся на побледневшей из-за анемии и недостатка сна коже Джона. Он грубо толкается вперед, входя в него всей длиной, стремительно набирая скорость, Джон сопротивляется, пытаясь не соскользнуть со скомканной постели и не закрыть глаза, лишь на мгновение… только одно мгновение — он просто чертовски устал, у него кружится голова, и будто тошнит, а мир в его глазах постепенно гаснет, становясь серым.  
  
— Шерлок, подожди, я…  
  
Но во взгляде Шерлока столько нежности, досады и безысходности, он проводит рукой по плечам Джона, что тот просто не может ничего с собой поделать, кроме как поцеловать его. Джон игнорирует пульсирующий и плотно прижатый к животу член, до крови кусая и оттягивая на себя нижнюю губу Шерлока. Джон не обращает ни на что внимание, потому что знает: единственное, что хоть как-то сдерживает его — это Шерлок, который жив, и сейчас он не намерен терять их обоих.  
  


*

  
  
Через неделю после последней операции Хэмиша Джон еле-еле уснул, сидя на одном из пластиковых стульев, впервые за бог знает сколько времени, выбрав в качестве подушки небесно-голубую стену. Он слишком осунулся и побледнел за эти дни из-за непрекращающегося стресса, и теперь его свитер стал на два размера больше. Шерлок, как всегда, не упускает этих изменений (лишь ещё пристальней рассматривает их), но ничего, как обычно, не предпринимает. Конечно, не сейчас, не в середине расследования.  
  
В то время как Джон пытается хоть немного отдохнуть, Шерлок прямо в комнате все ещё безуспешно просматривает фотографии жертв, вложенных в светло-желто-коричневую папку. Он включает Хэмишу DVD, уменьшает звук, пока их сын смотрит документальный фильм, в котором рассказывают разницу между медведем Кадьяк и бурым. _Все стабильно, все нормально, всё как обычно._  
  
До тех пор, пока, без всякого предупреждения, Хэмиш вдруг не сгибается пополам и его тошнит так, что все белоснежно-белые больничные простыни покрываются кровью. Шерлок бросает взгляд на монитор с сердечным ритмом. Хэмиш сильно кашляет, задыхаясь, и это похоже на самый настоящий ад, Шерлок не представляет, что делать, без Джона.  
  
— Джон?! — В голосе Шерлока — ничем не прикрытая паника, он дотрагивается до плеча, а после подхватывает с пола тот самый тазик, что стоит рядом с тумбой, который в таких случаях использует Джон, пытаясь повторить его действия. Папка с делом летит на пол, фотографии разлетаются по полу, но Шерлок решает разобраться с ними позже.  
  
— П-пап, — давясь и задыхаясь, произносит Хэмиш, прежде чем его опять скручивает в приступе рвоты — в третий раз. Кровь снова брызжет во все стороны, пачкая руки Шерлока, который терпеливо держит перед ним тазик, потому что именно так ведут себя родители, верно?  
  
— Джон.  
  
Доктор моргает и растирает лицо руками, прежде чем до него доходит смысл происходящего, и в этот момент существует лишь одна вещь, в которой Шерлок не сомневается, — это реакция бывшего солдата.  
  
— Хм… Что… О боже… черт!..  
  
— Папочка…  
  
Прежде чем кто-нибудь успевает сказать что-нибудь еще, команда медсестер и врачей влетают в комнату, у Шерлока на глазах выступают слезы, когда его отталкивают от сына в сторону замершего в углу комнаты Джона. Шерлок, как в замедленной съемке, наблюдает, как капает кровь на холодный белый кафель. Они оба не в силах пошевельнуться, их полностью поглощает страх. _Он просто стоит там_ , потому что не представляет, что нужно делать; он не знает, как должны вести себя родители в такие моменты или как с этим справляться, потому он не всегда был рядом до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
— Джон.  
  
Голос Джона становится непривычно громким. Он пытается остаться спокойным, но с каждой секундой это удается все сложнее и сложнее.  
  
— Хэмиш, все будет в порядке.  
  
— Папочка…  
  
Сердце их сына останавливается две секунды спустя. Шерлок бессознательно наблюдает за командой медсестер и врачей, натягивающих на Хэмиша кислородную маску и пытающихся запустить легкие, он осознает, что мир безнадежно искажается, рушится прямо на глазах, и больше ему не за что зацепиться. Он будто соскальзывает в другую реальность, пытается устоять в зыбучем песке под беззвездным небом Афганистана, о котором рассказывал когда-то Джон… Непрямой массаж сердца, горечь жжет горло, пока он думает о том, чтобы сын, _черт возьми, жил, просто жил,_ \- это невыносимо, он должен уйти, он не может наблюдать, как их сын умирает, просто потому, что все это причиняет адскую боль. Это словно мощный удар кулаком в лицо, будто его встряхнули, дезориентировали, а после безжалостно избили; это мучение — видеть подобное, господь проклинает многих, и это происходит сейчас впервые, и Шерлок не представляет, что теперь делать, _Джон, что, черт возьми, теперь делать…_

 

*

_  
Когда состояние Хэмиша стабилизируется, Джон берет Шерлока за руку и приводит в ванную комнату, что расположена в отделении онкологии, где тщательно смывает кровь с рук детектива.  
  
Он старательно избегает взгляда Шерлока в отражении зеркала, лишь потому, что сам боится того, что там увидит.  
  
— Сто тридцать два, — слишком скованно отвечает Шерлок на немой вопрос Джона, который тот никак не мог отважиться задать ему.  
  
Шерлок давно посчитал всех «призраков детей», которые так и не смогли покинуть 12С.  
  
Кровь постепенно смывает вода, что, смешиваясь, навсегда исчезает в водостоке, стремительно закручиваясь в спираль, буйный водоворот, что движется в едином потоке, кружась против часовой стрелки. Джон сильнее сжимает руку Шерлока, внезапно его желудок скручивает, и наружу выбирается все, что он ел на протяжении двух последних месяцев, растекаясь по всей стойке раковины.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Вечером Шерлок спешно покидает палату Хэмиша для того, чтобы ответить на звонок. Когда он возвращается, Джон понимает по его взгляду, что новость будет неприятной, что ж, это должно было случиться.  
  
— Изуродованные тела трех женщин были найдены десять минут назад в Калстоне, — произносит Шерлок, начав возбужденно ходить из угла в угол, и его силуэт едва проглядывается в ночном мраке. — Ситуация обострилась, Лестрейд просит моего личного присутствия. Я выезжаю в Калстон завтра утром.  
  
Джон молча смотрит на безмятежное лицо сына, который уже уснул. Хэмиш выглядит смертельно бледным, сейчас ещё больше трубок окутывает его хрупкое тело. Проверив еще раз состояние сына, Джон поворачивается лицом к Шерлоку, изо всех сил стараясь не задушить мужчину, что стоит перед ним, и всячески игнорировать подобное желание, ведь в последнее время это кажется единственным правильным решением.  
  
— Ты что, сошел с ума? — шипит Джон, чувствуя, как кровь закипает в жилах, поднимая уровень гнева до критически опасной отметки. _Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но не сейчас… не в такой момент_. — Наш сын борется за свою жизнь, каждая минута может стать для него последней, а ты собрался покинуть его именно сейчас?  
  
Детектив ничего не отвечает, лишь холодно кивает, подтверждая слова Джона. Джон ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас, в тусклом свете, льющемся из коридора, Шерлок подобен статуе, только вот не ясно — ангела или дьявола, хотя нет, какие могут быть сомнения, он ведь дьявол во плоти.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Шерлок, прежде я никогда в жизни не спрашивал тебя о подобном, но сейчас я обязан это сделать. Лестрейд знает о том, насколько плохо Хэмишу, и я почти уверен в том, что твое присутствие на месте преступление вовсе не обязательно. — Едва сдерживаясь, Джон дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до лба; сейчас он ощущает себя стариком, который прожил век на этом свете, способным видеть мотивы причины. — П _очему, Шерлок? Почему… Почему…_  
  
Шерлок отвечает не сразу.  
  
Джон искренне не понимает, ведь эта пауза буквально кричит о неуверенности, но Шерлок никогда ни в чем не сомневался, однако в палате сына слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть в лице детектива хоть одну подсказку; пауза затянулась, пока, наконец, Шерлок не отвечает:  
  
— Я не хочу оставлять тебя, Джон.  
  
Он едва может поверить своим ушам.  
  
— Тогда оставайся. Разве этот выбор…  
  
— Я не могу, — тут же обрывает его Шерлок.  
  
Джон громко дышит, стараясь успокоиться. Здесь наверняка должно быть какое-то рациональное объяснение, что лежит на поверхности, но сейчас он как никогда ждет подсказки, ведь _этот побег_ равносилен уголовному преступлению в их негласном кодексе «Шерлок и Джон». В сложившихся обстоятельствах ему не удастся так просто уйти от ответа.  
  
— Шерлок, я не понимаю.  
  
— Я и не рассчитывал на это.  
  
Сейчас Джон ощущает волну бессилия, которая готова в любую секунду сокрушить его, а пока он балансирует на грани, рядом с пропастью, _каждой клеточкой тела ощущая злость_.  
  
— Что ж, попробуй убедить меня.  
  
Детектив тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить. Его баритон становится чуть более пронзительным и низким, в то время как Шерлок пальцами рисует невидимые узоры на пластиковой спинке стула.  
  
— Как доктор, ты осознаешь, что мозг испытывает острую нехватку кислорода при остановке сердца. Примерно две минуты наш сын был практически мертв, на биохимическом, молекулярном и квантовом уровне, — зачем-то уточняет он.  
  
Джон подходит ближе. Теперь ему удается рассмотреть все как следует, выражение на лице Шерлока выглядит слишком затравленным из-за чувства вины, и в этот момент Джон осознает все. Он отчетливо видит отражение собственных эмоций, но и это не особо спасает.  
  
— Это все действительно правда? — тихо спрашивает Уотсон, боясь нарушить сложившуюся между ними доверительную атмосферу. — Из-за расследования ты решил отстраниться? «Я не могу найти выход из этой ситуации», ты ведь имел в виду Хэмиша, верно?  
  
— Джон, — практически умоляет его Шерлок, но врача меньше всего волнуют принципы, и, черт побери, не важно, на каком это эмоциональном уровне, ведь в любом случае подобные вещи (за некоторым исключением) _должны быть произнесены вслух._  
  
— Ты не привык быть проигравшим, и теперь ты не можешь с этим смириться, — выносит приговор Джон. — Ты никогда не был предельно честен для того, чтобы по-человечески попрощаться, просто сказать «прощай», прежде чем уйти, раствориться в большом мире. До этого момента ты всегда убегал и никогда не сталкивался с такими вещами лицом к лицу; ты привык абстрагироваться, впрочем, все как всегда. Первое, что тебе с успехом удалось избежать, — это внезапные приступы Хэмиша, но теперь, когда он на самом деле… — Джон чувствует, как дрожит собственный голос, а в легких будто бы заканчивается кислород и становится трудно дышать. Каждое последующее слово дается ему с огромным трудом. — Умирает, ты, как всегда, оставляешь все так, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за тобой.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются, но Шерлок не делает ничего, что сократить расстояние между ними.  
  
— Просто заткнись, Джон… замолчи.  
  
Джон продолжает еще громче:  
  
— Ну естественно, ты всегда прав, мы никогда не говорим о подобных вещах, интересно, что, по-твоему, мы должны делать? Найди уже, наконец, мужество для того, чтобы оплакать члена семьи Холмс так, как положено, ему осталось совсем немного пожить на этом свете, и да, я согласен, все это жутко и несправедливо. Нам придется с этим жить. Как родители, мы...  
  
— Не каждый может быть _героем_ , Джон, — гневно выплевывает Шерлок. Небольшая провокация — и их противостояние выглядит подобно взрывам атомных реакторов Чернобыля.  
  
— Я выполняю свой родительский долг перед ним. У меня нет, и не будет никого выбора, Шерлок, — я просто не могу себе позволить, впрочем, как и ты, потому что у нас есть сын, и он как никогда нуждается в нас.  
  
— Ах, безукоризненный солдат, всегда выполняющий свой прямой долг, от этого веет какой-то отвратительной романтикой, — парирует детектив, повышая голос до опасного уровня, чего не позволял себе делать на протяжении последних двух месяцев. — Нет, Джон, ты справляешься с этим, поскольку ты в одиночку пережил многое и сейчас ты слишком глубоко погряз в горе. Ты практически не спишь, ничего не ешь — уже потерял четырнадцать футов с того дня, как мы переступили порог этой палаты, ты проводишь каждую свободную минуту рядом с ним, ты до сих пор веришь в лучшее, слишком полагаясь на эмпирические данные, иначе…  
  
— Именно это и значит быть _родителем_ , Шерлок! Ясно?!  
  
— Похоже, от тебя в очередной раз ускользнул один очевидный факт, Джон: я вовсе _не хороший родитель_. И то, что наш сын всегда искал поддержку у тебя, лишний раз подтверждает это.  
  
Подобное «наблюдение» Шерлока ломает последний рубеж, тот самый сдерживающий фактор между ними. Сейчас Джона ничего не останавливает, он срывается на крик, ведь единственное, что он хотел сказать, уже не способно ухудшить их взаимоотношения или окончательно оттолкнуть Шерлока:  
  
— Он хочет видеть меня, потому что я единственный нахожусь здесь из-за него и ради него, черт побери! — брызжет слюной Джон; его нижняя обветренная губа лопается, так что он мгновенно ощущает металлический привкус крови. — И нет, ты не знаешь?! Ты прав, Шерлок, ты ужасный родитель. Хочешь узнать почему?! Ты был погружен в свои мысли, когда ему поставили диагноз — если быть точным, все то время, что мы провели здесь, большую часть твоего внимания занимало что угодно, будь то ноутбук или мобильный, но не Хэмиш. Ах, да, ты действительно допускал ошибки в самых обыденных ситуациях, естественно, иногда чуть больше, иногда чуть меньше, но иногда ты абстрагировался от него полностью. А вот теперь ты уезжаешь, лишь потому, что не в состоянии первый и последний раз смириться, оставляя последнее слово и выбор за собой. Ты же не понимаешь даже, о чем я сейчас говорю?! Несмотря на то, что ты явно не заслуживаешь слышать такое, но, как бы то ни было, это не отменяет того факта, что он искренне любит тебя, Шерлок! Боже, ты не имеешь никакого права просто так оставить его, только не сейчас.  
  
Голос Шерлока вновь меняет оттенок и звучит иначе, он обходит постель больного сына, один короткий миг перед ним встает картина — _ему шесть, и он сам лежит на том же месте рядом с Хэмишем._  
  
— Лучше не спрашивай меня, Джон. Никаких вопросов, потому что ты знаешь, я никогда не отступлю. Я не могу, ты понимаешь, потому что я бессердечен, и лишь ты один можешь понять меня.  
  
Долгая тяжелая пауза между ними, прежде чем Джон снова продолжает разговор. Он неосознанно качает головой, стараясь найти ещё один логический довод. Джон из последних сил старается проанализировать каждое слово и поступок, до сих не понимая, что именно хочет донести Шерлок, ведь все, что он читает между строк: _«Я ухожу от Джона, в очередной раз я покидаю тебя»._  
  
Джон находит подходящие слова не сразу.  
  
— Что… что именно ты пытаешься сказать?  
  
— Думаю. — Шерлок медленно оборачивается, останавливаясь и осторожно дотрагиваясь до щеки сына всего на несколько секунд. Джон замечает оттенок боли на лице Шерлока, прежде чем тот выпрямляет плечи и избавляется от всех чуждых и презренных ему эмоций. — Ты как всегда упускаешь детали!  
  
— Нет, Шерлок. — Джон отрицательно качает головой, пытаясь подавить внутреннюю панику и сглотнуть комок в горле, потому что _не существует никакого способа хоть как-то повлиять на Шерлока_. Он разрывается между желанием любой ценой заставить Шерлока остаться или просто уйти самому и никогда больше не возвращаться, однако в этот раз главной фигурой является Хэмиш, а не он, именно поэтому Джон отступает, «проглатывает» собственную гордость и произносит:  
  
— Шерлок, только не сейчас. Ты не можешь оставить его, не сейчас, ты не можешь.  
  
Слова повисают в воздухе между ними, подобно невидимым листам, прикреплённым к веревке в самый разгар шторма – (ты не можешь снова оставить меня), – но как всегда детектив ставит точку, отворачиваясь. Его задумчивость, выразительные острые скулы и взмах полами пальто — _все как всегда._  
  
— Шерлок... — Джон чувствует, как все внутри надрывается, трещит и ломается подобно карточному домику, он снова пытается достучаться до Шерлока всеми возможными способами, в очередной раз, снова и снова.  
  
Шерлок делает паузу, останавливаясь в дверном проеме. Его тон звучит холодно и сухо, что соответствует двум самым непростительным словам, которые Джон Уотсон никогда не слышал от него за всю свою жизнь:  
  
— Прощай, Джон.  
  
И эти слова подобны удару ножа. Теперь Джон остался один на один с бедой, просто стоит там, во тьме, сжимая перила кровати Хэмиша до тех пор, пока суставы пальцев не начинают болеть от напряжения, а ладони немеют.  
  
Но он не плачет, нет. Он отец, в конце концов, и он обязан остаться.  
  
_

*

_  
  
_— Когда бессильны все слова,  
Не плачь и не грусти.  
А вдруг длиннейшее из слов пора произнести!  
Но только знай, большая сила в нем заключена.  
Вот, например, его подружке ляпнул я,  
Она теперь моя жена.  
Она суперкалифраджилистикэкспиалидошес,  
Суперкалифраджилистикэкспиалидошес,  
Суперкалифраджилистикэкспиалидошес,  
Суперкалифраджилистикэкспиалидошес._  
  
_

*

_  
  
— Сэр, на верхнем этаже есть специальные консультации, если вам нужно.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке. Здесь я ему нужнее.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Прошло три дня без Шерлока, когда Джон просыпается в темной больничной палате во время сонных размышлений Хэмиша. Его краткому беспокойному сну подошел конец.  
  
Джон провел весь день рядом с Хэмишем, пережив вместе с ним еще один сеанс химиотерапии. Хоть как-то скрашивая отсутствие Шерлока, Джон включил «Тачки» и лег рядом с Хэмишем, и так, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, они наблюдали за Молнией Маккуин и жизнью в Радиатор-Спрингс. Джон даже пообещал Хэмишу поездку по маршруту 66 в день его семилетия, однако воодушевление быстро прошло. Джон всеми силами старался не разреветься, когда в очередной раз увидел ту же картину, когда медсестра вновь вставляла иглу в маленькую ручку.  
  
— …папа?..  
  
— Да, сынок? — Джон вздыхает и усиленно моргает, растирая щеки, и едва осознает, что это первый раз, когда сын назвал его «папой», подобное уже случалось, но тогда Хэмишу было три года. Джон наклоняется вперед, чтобы снять кислородную маску. Он внимательно смотрит на сына, а после следит за уровнем кислорода на экране, прежде чем позволить Хэмишу говорить, к счастью, данные на мониторе не предвещают никакой беды.  
  
— Почему отец не хочет видеть меня сейчас? Зачем он взялся за это расследование?  
  
Он мог солгать, это было совсем нетрудно, но его сыну необходим отдых. Джон кончиками пальцев рисует несуществующие завитки волос на влажном от пота лбу сына, мягко улыбаясь. _Хэмиш практически полностью облысел._  
  
— Потому что он идиот. Спи, дорогой.  
  
Лицо Хэмиша впервые за три дня озаряет улыбка, он переворачивается на бок, пытаясь удобно устроиться на подушке.  
  
_

*

_  
  
— Лейкоциты все еще ниже нормы.  
  
Джон сглатывает, до последнего сомневаясь в том, хочет ли он знать ответ, который вот-вот огласит доктор Педерсон за пределами 12С. Внутреннее противостояние идет примерно три секунды, прежде чем он, наконец, спрашивает то, что обычно спрашивают родители, находящиеся в подобном положении.  
  
— Насколько ниже?  
  
— Лейкоциты в пределах 1200, гемоглобин в пределах нормы, это плюс, но у нас есть более насущные проблемы, — онколог читает диаграмму, тем самым делая паузу в их беседе, — нам придется остановить химиотерапию. Его почки отказывают; мы вынуждены начать диализ, и я не думаю, что его организм достаточно силен, чтобы справиться с этой нагрузкой. Я сожалею.  
  
— Дерьмо, — Джон пытается осознать сказанное, — дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.  
  
На его плечо ложится твердая рука онколога, голос которого полон сочувствия.  
  
— Доктор Уотсон, Джон, понимаю, это не самый легкий разговор. Мы будем делать все возможное, и есть вероятность, что мы можем возобновить химиотерапию, как только Хэмиш окрепнет, однако…  
  
Но Джон слишком быстро берет под контроль свои эмоции и слишком спокойно произносит вслух вопрос, который никогда даже мысленно не задавал, да и вряд ли любящий родитель способен задать подобный вопрос, касающийся его ребенка.  
  
— Сколько?  
  
_

*

_  
  
_Какой прогноз дают моему племяннику? – МХ  
  
Шерлок совсем перестал отвечать на мои звонки и сообщения. – МХ  
  
Ничего хорошего. – ДУ  
  
Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – МХ  
  
Нет. – ДУ  
  
Спасибо, но нет. – ДУ_  
  
_

*

_  
  
Никто об этом не просил, но Молли приезжает к Хэмишу каждый вечер после рабочих смен в Бартсе. Она приносит Джону еду: его любимую рыбу и чипсы из бара «Голд фиш», завернутые в коричневый бумажный пакет на вынос, весь в пятнах от растительного масла, они сидят рядом и наблюдают за сердцебиением сына, глядя на монитор и слушая его тихий писк. Каждый вечер Джон включает телевизор, где транслируют повторы старых программ: «Доктор Кто», «Семичасовые новости», и какие-то незапоминающиеся третьесортные программы — каждую ночь, потому что это новая их «обыденность», и пусть это далеко от нормы, но Джон признает, что ему безумно приятно иметь кого-то _рядом_.  
  
Эти вечером Молли снова появляется в палате, держа в руках пластиковый контейнер с рыбой и бумажный пакет с чипсами, пусть даже Джон в очередной раз не притронется к еде.  
  
— Ты прекрасный друг, Молли, — задумчиво произносит доктор, принимая пакет с продуктами и ставя его на прикроватный столик, прежде чем снова сесть на стул рядом с постелью сына.  
  
— Ты в нем сейчас нуждаешься, — отвечает Молли, садясь на соседний стул рядом с ним, и Джон понимает, что Шерлок знает, что Молли по его просьбе сделает что угодно. Её голос чуток и нежен: — Ты слишком вымотан, Джон. Позволь мне посидеть с ним немного.  
  
— Все в порядке. Мне нужно быть рядом с ним ради него… со мной все хорошо.  
  
— Джон... — Молли берет руку Джона в свою, и всё, о чем он может думать, — так это о том, насколько это приятно — иметь поддержку.  
  
— Выбери программу, — предлагает она, вручая ему пульт.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Следующим утром, примерно в 9:22 утра, печень Хэмиша отказывает.  
  
Джон выбегает в коридор, а затем мчится наверх, в офис, и Боже, он в равной степени ненавидит оба эти места.  
  
Такие слова, как «жизнеобеспечение» и «меры», становятся слишком частными, они словно стоят в центре всего, и Джону хочется, чтобы нашелся кто-то еще, кому можно было бы их сказать. В итоге он вносит Хэмиша в список на трансплантацию, потому что как он может отказаться от этой возможности?  
  
Он ведь обещал ему маршрут 66 на его седьмой день рождения.  
  
_

*

_  
  
_Он умирает, если тебя это волнует. – ДУ  
  
Они дают неделю. – ДУ  
  
Несколько дней, возможно. – ДУ  
  
Ты нужен ему. – ДУ  
  
Он боится, Шерлок. Он в панике. – ДУ  
  
Он спрашивал у меня о тебе и о том, почему ты не хочешь видеть его. Что, по-твоему, я должен ему ответить? – ДУ_  
  
_

*

_  
  
— Его дыхательная система отказала, доктор Уотсон, требуется интубация.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Джон держит в руках телефон, сидя в приемной и ожидая окончания дыхательной терапии Хэмиша, которая вот-вот будет окончена. Он пытается со стороны посмотреть на свое прошлое, постепенно осознавая, что сидит в кресле, покачиваясь взад-вперед. Интересно, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он ел или спал «как нормальный, как обычный человек» и когда в последний раз он был в 221В? Он не помнит этого.  
  
В руке зажат мобильный телефон.  
  
Видимо, его.  
  
« _Да пошел ты_ » — хочется ему написать, но потом...  
  
_

*

_  
  
_Однажды я уже просил тебя об этом, это было давным-давно. – ДУ  
  
Была одна небольшая просьба. – ДУ  
  
И я знаю, что тогда ты услышал меня. – ДУ  
  
Я попросил тебя быть живым, и пусть тебя не было рядом три года, но ты её выполнил. И я знаю, что ты часто бываешь занят, но сейчас. - ДУ  
  
Мы никогда не говорим об этом, я знаю. – ДУ  
  
Ты нужен мне. – ДУ  
  
В эту минуту. - ДУ  
  
Черт возьми, я очень нуждаюсь в тебе, Шерлок. – ДУ_  
  
_*_  
  
Следующим утром Джон слишком рано возвращается в 12С, все еще мокрый после душа, держа в руках пластиковый стаканчик с отвратительным быстрорастворимым кофе, что он по привычке взял в кафетерии внизу — все, чем он питается последние две недели. Он неспешно потягивает его, игнорируя жжение в желудке и боль в глазах, вызванную хроническим недосыпанием, он крутит в руках стаканчик, направляясь к постели сына. Это его жизнь, прямая обязанность, как родителя.  
  
Он едва не роняет свой кофе, заметив еще одну человеческую фигуру в постели сына.  
  
Шерлок лежит в кровати, не сняв ботинки, накрывшись пальто; крохотная ручка Хэмиша зажата в его ладонях. Его баритон — невероятно низкий, он неторопливо читает сыну _«Мило и волшебная будка»_ Нортон Джастера, держа перед собой книгу на вытянутой руке, другой рукой слегка поглаживая спину Хэмиша. Джон не замечает, как оставляет на своем больничном халате след от кофе. Глаза Хэмиша уже закрыты, а голова мирно покоится на груди Шерлока. Сжатая в кулачок рука сжимает пуговицу рубашки. Его дыхание звучит прерывисто в кислородной маске, возможно, это продлится всего несколько часов после интубирования трахеи, а после…  
  
Сердце Джона пропускает удар, а гортань сводит, когда он замечает слезы в уголках глаз Шерлока. Он не успевает ничего сказать, ведь Шерлок как всегда опережает его. Голос его кажется непривычно слабым.  
  
— Я подглядел это у тебя, в прошлый раз тебе быстро удалось его усыпить.  
  
Кофе растекается по стерильной белой кафельной плитке. Джон терпит поражение, он пытается включиться в разговор и _сказать это, сказать то…_  
  
Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящего мальчика, детектив отрицательно покачивает головой, а его голос сейчас звучит непривычно низко. Как всегда, он по-прежнему непреклонен.  
  
— Нет, мы не говорим о подобных вещах, Джон, мы не говорим об этом…  
  
Но Джон больше не может сдерживать порыв, он давно уже сломлен, и собственный поток слез прорывается, капая, подобно кофе, на пол, потому что единственное, чего он хочет, — это сказать вслух три, всего каких-то три слова, и, черт возьми, Шерлок должен услышать их хотя бы раз.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Черт побери, я люблю тебя, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок просто встречается с ним взглядом, глаза цвета стали против непоколебимых бездонно-синих. Все тело детектива кричит, молится и взывает к Джону, и _Джон, Джон_ , потому что _я делаю все ради тебя_ , _умираю раз за разом, снова и снова разными способами, и я не знаю, как мне с этим справиться_. Слезы, не переставая, катятся вниз по щекам, придавая особый оттенок этим словам:  
  
— Это только ради тебя, Джон. _Всегда_. Стоит тебе попросить, или даже не услышав твоей просьбы, что бы ни произошло, я всегда, всегда тебя найду.  
  
Шерлок не видит Джона, но чувствует, как его руки проводят по волосам, как мокрая щека прижимается к его макушке. Все еще держа Хэмиша одной рукой, он откладывает в сторону книгу «Мило и волшебная будка», хватая Джона за запястье. Все трое связаны друг с другом – отец, отец и сын. Шерлок обхватывает запястье Джона ещё крепче, считая его пульс, его тело содрогается от рыданий и всхлипов, потому что это чертовски глупо и непредусмотрительно — позволять себе показывать эмоции, позволить Джону отчаяться, ведь это совершенно недопустимо, потому что этот мужчина, этот человек – его _жизнь_ , его до мозга костей, и они никогда не смогут выжить в этом мире, где они не будут вместе, никогда.  
  
Джон садится на кровать, чтобы быть еще ближе к Шерлоку, уткнувшись лицом в шею детектива. Он говорит Шерлоку, какой он сильный и что все будет хорошо, просто отлично, но он не прав, потому что Шерлок не сильный, нет.  
  
В этом мире есть вещи, которые считаются прочными, и, хотя он все еще плачет, Шерлок легко может перечислить тысячи вещей, начиная от стали, титана и сплавов, и алмазов.  
  
Эти вещи скоротечны, эти вещи ему не принадлежат.  
  
Есть в этом мире то, что считается твердым и постоянным, но и те — дым, вуаль и тень, ничего более.  
  
А после появляется Джон Уотсон.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Жребий вновь брошен. Шерлок начинает сначала:  
  
— Ты не можешь говорить, верно?  
  
Хэмишу едва удается сделать слабый кивок.  
  
Шерлок повторяет его жест, выглядя слишком серьёзным, стоя напротив мальчика.  
  
— Что ж, это будет прекрасной возможностью потренировать невербальное общение. Я смогу научить тебя многому, если ты готов.  
  
На лице темноволосого мальчика появляется призрачная тень улыбки.  
  
— М-м-м… я понимаю, папа. И я рад, что… ты вернулся.  
  
Шерлок теряет дар речи от искренности слов сына.  
  
— Понятно, что… — Детектив замолкает, осознавая, что сейчас стоит быть мягче. — Как и я, сынок.  
  
Взгляды Джона и Шерлока вновь встречается, доктор сидит с противоположной стороны от постели Хэмиша. Джон смотрит на медсестру, которая входит в палату, прикатывая аппарат для интубации.  
  
— Ты же все ещё хочешь стать консультирующим детективом, как твой отец, Хэмиш? Это даст тебе неплохую возможность попрактиковаться в своих навыках, — успокаивающе произносит Джон, давая кивок медсестре, говоря о готовности. Он осторожно берет сына за руку, стараясь игнорировать собственный страх, ведь, возможно, это последний раз, когда он видит Хэмиша таким.  
  
— Хм… нет, — с трудом отвечает Хэмиш, его тихий голосок едва можно расслышать из-за кислородной маски. — Вчера вечером… он сказал… я обязаятельно должен стать пиратом…вместо…  
  
Медсестра подходит к постели сына, Джон нехотя отпускает руку мальчика. Оба родителя отходят в сторону, вставая в угол больничной палаты и молча наблюдая, как к медсестре быстро присоединяется команда врачей. Они с ужасом наблюдают за тем, как их Хэмиша погружают в сон, Шерлок неосознанно хватает Джона за руку. Сначала это лишь прикосновение, но после детектив крепко обнимает его, хватая за плечи, и утыкается носом в шею. Джон трется о грубую шерсть пальто, пытаясь сдерживать себя и устоять на ногах, чувствуя, как накопившаяся за эти месяцы усталость мертвым грузом обрушивается на его плечи.  
  
На этот раз Шерлок оказывается храбрее. Детектив проводит по носу и губам Джона. Его хватка становится крепче, как бы говоря каждой клеткой, каждой напряженной мышцей: «Я никогда больше не оставлю тебя».  
  
Опять же, они не обсуждают такие вещи, нет, пока нет.  
  
Они стоят рядом и тяжело дышат в унисон, поддерживая друг друга, и Шерлок начинает одними губами нежно шептать простые утешительные слова, вроде: «Прости», «Ты для меня все» или «Я никогда добровольно не оставлю тебя», но Джону уже безразлично.  
  
Он даже не старается прислушиваться к ним, потому что в негласном своде правил «Шерлок и Джон» существует нечто такое, что выходит за рамки человеческого языка._

 

_*_

_Позже тем же вечером Хэмиша переводят на полное искусственное жизнеобеспечение.  
  
Лестрейд пытается три раза связаться с Шерлоком по скайпу, но тот каждый раз отклоняет вызов. Четвёртый звонок Шерлок не пропускает и довольно грубо отвечает, что он не круглосуточно занимается расследованием и консультированием, поэтому берет бессрочный отпуск в Ярде.  
  
Он наблюдает за Джоном, что заснул на кушетке в палате сына. Недолго думая, Шерлок снимает пальто и накрывает беззащитно спящего доктора. Он должен остаться с Джоном, и он все еще _родитель_ , черт возьми, поэтому берет один из стульев и устраивается рядом с постелью Хэмиша, точно также как это много раз делал Джон, следит за их сыном.  
  
Шерлок все еще ощущает себя неловко, сидя рядом с сыном, пока его руки сложены в молитвенном жесте.  
Он по-прежнему чувствует себя потерянным, пока снова не обращает внимание на мужчину, который заснул и, слава Богу, он обрел еще раз.  
  
_

*

_  
  
\- Доктор Уотсон, доктор Педерстон хочет увидеться с вами, ох, простите, вы не…  
  
\- Мы скоро будем.  
  
Четыре маффина, как попало стоят на тарелке рядом, пока ласковым движением пальцы осторожно касаются подбородка и также осторожно будят. Джон часто моргает, под пристальным взглядом серых глаз, что практически сразу впились в него. Жарко, слишком жарко, Джон не сразу различает воротник пальто Шерлока, которым укрыт. Вероятно, он заснул на кушетке в 12С. Доктор не знает, как долго он спал, но все его мысли сосредотачиваются на пальцах Шерлока, что водят по его коже. Шерлок начинает гладить у основания подбородка, и хотя Джон не до конца проснулся, у него есть возможность увидеть взгляд Шерлока, что смотрел на него, как на самый драгоценный предмет в мире. Это взгляд обычно предназначался для более интимных моментов, но, похоже, это перестало иметь значение.  
  
\- Ты потерял больше шести с половиной фунтов, Джон, - сухо сообщил Шерлок Джону. – Это совершенно неприемлемо.  
  
\- Как? – он едва в состоянии сформулировать правильно вопрос, его тело болит и ломит после сна, он осторожно поворачивается. – Как… мм-х… я долго был в отключке?  
  
\- Двадцать два с половиной часа, - отвечает Шерлок с тяжестью в голосе, после примирительно целует Джона в уголок губ и этот поцелуй заставляет его окончательно проснуться. Доктор выдыхает, и они начинают дышать в унисон, в месте, где их сын больше никогда не сможет этого сделать.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Все трое мужчин: Шерлок, Джон и доктор Педерстон снова стоят в коридоре. По правде говоря, Джон не уверен, кто больше из них сейчас ненавидит это место, но даже несмотря на это, он ощущает себя чуть более живым после того, как впервые выспался за эти три месяца.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, доктор Уотсон, но лучшее, что мы можем сейчас сделать, это поддерживать его в том же состоянии, я и так повысил уровень морфия до 2 мл – это максимум.  
  
\- Как долго вы намерены это делать? – голос Джона не дрогнул. Спокойствие. Он ощущает, как понемногу теряет связь с реальностью, ему кажется, что этот разговор происходит в другой вселенной, с человеком, которого также зовут Джон Уотсон. Но это, к сожалению, происходило с Джоном Уотсоном, который вот-вот потеряет один из самых важных социальных статусов – статус отца.  
  
\- Он уже на искусственном жизнеобеспечение и только вы, в конечном счете, решаете… Я не могу давать каких-либо рекомендаций. Я сожалею, Джон, Шерлок. Я очень сочувствую вашей утрате.  
  
На этот раз Шерлок тот, кто первым теряет терпение.  
  
\- Да, мы уже в курсе того, как вам жаль, и как лечащему _врачу_ , вам не следует постоянно напоминать о том, что нам заведомо известно. Будто ваше «сожалею», способно исцелить его? Нет, это невозможно, так что прекратите эти бесконечные повторения этого банального факта.  
  
К счастью, тишину нарушает трескучий звук больничного интеркома*, сообщающего, что доктора Педерсон немедленно ждут в OR6. Независимо от реакции Шерлока, онколог извиняется и, сочувствующе кивнув, разворачивается и спешно уходит в конец коридора.  
  
Шерлок провожает взглядом спину онколога. Он выглядел совершенно растеряно, Джон наверняка так сочтет его  
взгляд, как за абсолютно опустошенный, и это заставляет Шерлока собраться и обрести опору в Джоне, - _его фундаменте, его связующем канате,_ \- потому что это то, что он привык делать в такие моменты.  
  
\- Шерлок, - обращается Джон, обхватив руками плечи детектива.  
  
\- Наш сын… - Шерлок опускает голову вниз, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Джона, его баритон заметно дает слабину, несмотря на старания. Он переводит дыхание, черты лица сглаживаются, и он снова продолжает: - Наш сын умрет, предположительно уже сегодня, Джон. Как ты можешь просто стоять здесь и выглядеть так, будто в состоянии справиться с этим?  
  
Джон наклоняется вперед, положив голову на плечо Шерлока, мысленно моля Бога, чтобы тот дал сил и не позволил ему сбежать. Он отчаянно обхватывает предплечья Шерлока, крепче сжимает, ничего не говоря. Его голос и тело в полной мере не подчиняются разуму и могут подвести, поэтому все, на что он способен это быть рядом с Шерлоком, здесь и сейчас. Он обязан его защитить.  
  
\- Мой сын _нормальный_ , - начинает Шерлок, пока Джон продолжает его удерживать. – Мой сын не принадлежит к пятнадцати процентам, что умирают из-за этой болезни.  
  
\- Шерлок, - бормочет Джон. Он перемещает одну из рук на затылок детектива, заглядывая в голубые глаза Шерлока; уже не так много осталось ломать – они давно сломлены. Он касается щеки Шерлока, повторяя жест их сына, прежде чем сказать:  
  
\- Шерлок, нет совершенно _ничего_ , что мы бы могли сейчас сделать для него.  
  
\- Он знал, Джон? – спрашивает Шерлок, и в его глазах доктор видит остатки человечности в этом теле, - его душу. – Я никогда не говорил ему, но он _узнал_?  
  
\- Господи, да. – Джон тяжело дышит, недоверчиво кивая, выражение его лица немного помятое и не выдает никаких эмоций, кроме усталости и горя. Джона немного качает, его тело, кажется, неимоверно тяжелым и явно нуждающимся в большем количестве отдыха, но _он сопротивляется_ , потому что он обрел Шерлока.  
  
\- Быть твоим любимым непросто, Шерлок, и от себя могу добавить, что это чрезвычайно трудно, но он твой сын.  
  
\- Наш сын, - мягко поправляет он, что совершенно ему не свойственно. – Я не знаю, как так получилось, но он больше _твой сын_ , чем мой. Видя его таким, Джон…  
  
  
\- Я знаю, - Джон кивает, оставляя за скобками сказанное, потому что сам испытывает то же самое, но только наоборот.  
  
Несмотря на все усилия, Джон позволяет себе опереться на плечо Шерлока. Сейчас его ладонь обхватывает затылок, а пальцы скользят по волосам. Он уверен, что Шерлок говорит ему о том, насколько он изнемождённо выглядит, но это не имеет уже значения, потому что чувствует губы у виска, теперь находящиеся рядом с его носом. Джон поднимает голову, встречая эти губы, и они целуются, но не потому что в этом нуждается Шерлок, нет, лишь из-за того что они половинки одной _души_.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Этой ночью Шерлок ведет Джона за руку к гостинице, что была через дорогу.  
  
Они не будут заниматься сексом.  
  
Он не знает, как должны происходить такие вещи, но он хочет хотя бы попытаться.  
  
Шерлок сидит с Джоном внизу, в небольшом итальянском ресторане, где заказывает четыре блюда. Он держит за руку Джона, пристально наблюдая за внутренней борьбой доктора, что пытался заставить себя поесть. Шерлоку плевать на ранее непродуманные «правила», потому что они теперь уже в прошлом, потому что сейчас остались лишь двое. Лишь, как только с трапезой покончено, он целует Джона и заставляет встать на ноги. Теперь Шерлок может повторять анатомию по телу Джона, пальцами чувствуя, все выпирающиеся бедренные косточки и из-за чего к горлу, подкатывается желчь.  
  
Он клянется самому себе, что больше никогда такого не повторится в их жизни, нет, никогда.  
  
Теперь немного удовлетворенный, Шерлок снимает им номер и практически тащит Джона наверх, где помогает ему раздеться, прежде чем уложить в настоящую кровать, накрыть одеялом и позволить тому нормально поспать впервые за три месяца. Шерлок снимает одежду, молча ложится рядом с ним, кладет Джона себе на грудь и лежат так до тех пор, пока они оба не проваливаются в сон без сновидений.  
  
В какой-то момент, глубокой ночью, он слышит едва различимые слова Джона, что шепчет, уткнувшись куда-то ему в грудь:  
  
\- Спасибо, - а потом звучат те самые три слова. – Я тебя люблю.  
  
Шерлок обхватывает лицо Джона, что выглядит уже более расслабленным после сна, на следующее утро. Он очерчивает пальцами контур губ Джона и в тот момент, пока его взгляд наблюдает за этим невероятным человеком, что расслабленно дышит рядом с ним, он осознает, что да, он впервые поступил _правильно_.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Джон подписывает бумаги – смертный приговор Хэмишу два дня спустя. Они отключат его систему жизнеобеспечения сегодня, в шесть вечера,на закате, в любимое время Хэмиша.  
  
Шерлок старается не смотреть в окно на протяжении всего дня, потому что сейчас, оба отца по обе стороны постели держат руки умирающего мальчика в палате 12С. Единственное что нарушает тишину - это звуковые сигналы и щелчки аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Время от времени, Джон и Шерлок бросают беглый взгляд друг на друга, однако большая часть их невербального разговора остается за скобками.  
  
В 5:40 после полудня, детектив, наконец, начинает разговор.  
  
\- Он может слышать меня, - и это не вопрос, а утверждение.  
  
\- Господи, да, - шепчет он эти слова.  
  
\- Мне нужна всего минута наедине с ним… пожалуйста.  
  
Джон бессильно сжимает руку Шерлока. Детектив стирает дорожки, оставшиеся от слез, с подбородка Джона, слыша как тот судорожно дышит.  
  
\- Джон…  
  
Пальцы прижимаются к губам Шерлока, останавливая.  
  
\- Хэмиш, скажи это Хэмишу.  
  
\- Побудь снаружи… - бормочет последние слова Шерлок, - ты можешь сделать это для меня, пожалуйста?  
  
_

*

_  
  
Джон взволнованно наблюдает за происходящим в палате через окно, нервно шагая вперед-назад. Он останавливается. Поворачивается. Проходит по комнате, еще три шага. Остановка. Поворот. Повторение. Он проделывает это более двенадцати раз.  
  
А затем просто, вероятно, исчезает.  
  
И, несмотря на то, что Джон находится вне 12С, и Хэмиш все еще мог слышать слова, но разве в этом остался хоть какой-то смысл?..  
  
_

*

_  
  
\- По иронии судьбы, мне не очень хорошо удается рассказывать истории, но я хотел бы… существуют обстоятельства, которые мне следовало тебе рассказать и объяснить много лет назад.  
  
\- Однажды я попрощался уже с твоим отцом на долгое, очень долгое время. Как ты сам, несомненно, слышал, мне пришлось сделать непростой выбор, который касался сохранности его жизни и отчасти моего собственного здравомыслия. Однако, положив руку на сердце, там на самом деле у меня не существовало никакого выбора. Это _всегда_ и _без раздумий_ был твой отец. Хотя мы никогда не обсуждаем с ним подобных вещей, я заботился о твоем отце, также неустанно как сейчас, хотя плевать, что в не совсем традиционном смысле этого слова, и я знаю, все со стороны может выглядеть иначе. Однако, Джон именно тот, кто на протяжении шести лет постоянно напоминает, что я терпеть не могу всю эту сентиментальную чушь, но это не отменяет того факта, что это, пожалуй, самое сложное прощание в моей жизни, и ничто с ним не сравнится.  
  
\- Хэмиш, так же как ты, будучи в твоем возрасте я мечтал стать пиратом. Мне не приходилось бороться за свою жизнь, я не спал под звуки этой адской машинки, что вливает в твою кровь наркотики, не расходовал свое время на удивительные вещи, что лежат в основе жизни и смерти. Ты не был нормальным в свои шесть лет, как и я не являлся настоящим отцом в полной мере. Я изучил некоторые факты и пока не понимаю, насколько что-то изменилось во мне, но видя тебя таким, нечто внутри ломается. Я совершенно беспомощен в данной ситуации, Хэмиш, и я никогда еще не был таким.  
  
\- Я должен попросить прощения за свою слабость, когда посмел оставить тебя. К счастью, твой отец, Джон... он еще раз проявил себя как самый храбрый человек, которого мне когда-либо доводилось знать. Даже сейчас, я не представляю, понимает ли он, что ты на самом деле значишь для меня, ведь я так редко говорю о таких вещах. Хэмиш, за неимением лучшей метафоры, твоя кровь в моих венах и твой косный мозг в моих костях. Хэмиш, он мой якорь и камень-основание, единственное в этом неизменном мире, что на самом деле имеет значение. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, насколько сильно ты дорог ему, потому что он, действительно, по-настоящему любит тебя всем своим потрясающим сердцем.  
  
\- По отцовской линии… любовь не была моей сильной стороной, Хэмиш. Чего только стоил тот страх, когда твоя мать сообщила, что беременна. Я высокофункциональный социопат, я прежде _не любил_ и не представлял даже, что подразумевает это слово в общепринятом смысле. Я люблю твоего отца, но откровенно говоря, меня пугают такие чувства. Ведь я люблю его так сильно, что вряд ли смогу существовать в этом мире, если его вдруг не станет. Я сделаю все ради него и только для него, и может для еще парочки людей. Вещи, которые нормальные люди никогда не должны рассматривать, я могу. Вещи, которые люди никогда не пытались, я совершал. Тем не менее, я обеспокоен тем, что не смог установить тот же уровень взаимопонимания с ребенком, который наполовину принадлежал одному из моих врагов. Однако ты все изменил. С твоими вечно непослушными кудрявыми волосами, ярко-голубыми глазами. С детской верой в своего отца, самоотверженностью и пылким сердцем. С твоим пытливым умом, даже со спортивными достижениями. Я никогда не посмел бы желать столь более совершенного сына и понимаю, что сказанного недостаточно с того времени, как ты оказался здесь… но это не отменяет того факта, что…  
  
\- Господи, до чего же эти слова очень трудны для меня, но я должен сказать, хотя не привык озвучивать вслух, но Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс, _я люблю тебя_.  
  
\- Не секрет, что я готов пойти за твоим отцом хоть на край земли. Я бы последовал за ним в пучину ада, лишь бы быть уверенным в его безопасности. И Хэмиш, я люблю тебя, также как люблю его, и Боже, _я люблю его_ – я бы отправился за вами хоть куда, но это… смерть.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что эта просьба невыполнима, но ты такой же _невероятный_ человек, как твой отец, и я обязан попробовать сделать это. Я вижу насколько в тебе много от Джона, отчего становится еще больнее, ведь, кажется, что меня покидает его частичка, и как бы я не старался, мне все труднее принять, что она ускользает от меня, как песок сквозь пальцы. – Шерлок начинает рыдать, когда прижимается к лбом к бледной руке мальчика, спящего под большой дозы морфия. – Хэмиш, _пожалуйста_. Тебе всего шесть лет и ты умираешь, это просто… _жестоко и несправедливо_ , ведь _я так сильно люблю тебя_ , и ты скоро окажешься там, где я не смогу найти тебя.  
  
_

*

_  
  
Десять минут спустя, Джон толкает дверь внутрь, где находит взглядом человека, который сгорбившись, сидит на постели Хэмиша, обеими руками крепко прижимая к себе сына, и его плечи сотрясаются от плача. Не проронив ни единого слова, Джон садится на другой стул рядом с Шерлоком, обнимая стройное тело детектива.  
  
Это длиться минуту.  
  
Шерлок проводит тыльной стороной ладони по глазам, вытирая слезы, Джон хватает его руку и сплетает их пальцы вместе, чтобы вместе держать Хэмиша.  
  
Они в последний раз сидят втроем, будучи связанными одной нитью. Джон, Шерлок и Хэмиш. Отец, отец и сын. Отец, папочка и сын.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал, - Шерлок тяжело дышит, Джон опускает подбородок на плечо детектива.  
  
Аппарат жизнеобеспечения замедляется; это произойдет через пару секунд.  
  
\- Как и я, - шепчет Джон куда-то в основание его шеи.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - обращается он к ним обоим, его мужчинам, _его мальчикам._  
  
-… Шерлок.  
  
\- Джон, - задыхаясь, произносит Шерлок, потому что ему необходимо это сказать именно сейчас… однако это совсем не просто, всего одно слово, нет.  
  
Слово, _его имя,_ как молитва для Шерлока, как камень-основание, рок и якорь, что прибивает к берегу во время шторма. Покой, что можно отыскать в изгибе шеи Джона ночью, когда его мозг неистово штурмует сам себя, разрывая на сотни осколков; это безумие, что можно застать на месте преступления, когда с нетерпением встречаешь шутки и улыбки уже следующим утром. Это слово кровь и плоть, то тепло равное ста шестидесяти фунтов, заключенным в экс-военном хирурге, что беспрекословно следует за ним во время погони по Лондонским улицам. Он целует и трахается и любит безмерно, той самой любовь, от которой закипает кровь и лопаются жилы, и _это больно, Господи, до чего же больно, но это, **это** то, что делает жизнь по-настоящему прекрасной._ Как тяжело, любить и терять, но Боже, он остается жив только благодаря этому единственному слову.  
  
Это слово и есть он, и поэтому он задыхается, когда собирается повторить его сейчас. _И пожалуйста, Хэмиш, освободи ради папочки, и спасибо, Джон, спасибо, что продолжаешь идти рядом, даже когда физически не можешь присутствовать, и я вас обоих так сильно люблю, Господи, я это сделаю. Я никогда не перестану любить тебя, до самого последнего вздоха, и даже тогда, когда мои кости превратятся в горстку пепла, я все равно буду любить тебя бесконечно, только тебя, непрерывно и всегда только тебя._  
  
\- Джон._

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> Решетка Паннета — 2D-таблица, предложенная английским генетиком Реджинальдом Паннетом (1875—1967) в качестве инструмента, представляющего собой графическую запись для определения сочетаемости аллелей из родительских генотипов. Вдоль одной стороны квадрата расположены женские гаметы, вдоль другой — мужские. Это позволяет легче и нагляднее представить генотипы, получаемые при скрещивании родительских гамет.
> 
> «De mortuis nil nisi bonum» (лат.) — «О мертвых дурного не говорят».
> 
> Канюли* — очень тонкие, очень гибкие, гладкие, а главное, имеющие тупой, скругленный кончик, трубки, предназначенные для введения в полости человеческого организма. Изготовленные из мягкого материала канюли содержат в себе твёрдый штифт, который придаёт конструкции жёсткость и позволяет легко ввести изготовленную из мягкого материала трубку в полость тела, после установки и фиксации которой штифт убирается. Канюлям, изготовленным из металла, штифт обычно не требуется. Данные устройства широко применяются в медицине для подачи или отвода различных веществ.
> 
> МИБГ* — вид лечения — MIBG-терапия при нейробластоме, заключается в том, что за некоторое время до аутотрансплантации в организм вводит специальное вещество — метайодбензилгуанидин, сокращенно MIBG. Клетки нейробластомы во многих случаях обладают способностью избирательно накапливать MIBG. Значит, если ввести в организм это вещество, меченное радиоактивным йодом, оно будет концентрироваться в опухолевых очагах и как бы облучать их изнутри. В результате клетки опухоли получают намного большую дозу облучения, чем было бы допустимо при традиционной лучевой терапии. А значит, погибает больше злокачественных клеток и снижается вероятность рецидива.
> 
> КТ* — компьютерная томография, — томографический метод исследования внутренних органов человека с использованием рентгеновского излучения.
> 
> МРТ* — магнитно-резонансная томография, — томографический метод исследования внутренних органов и тканей с использованием физического явления ядерного магнитного резонанса. Метод основан на измерении электромагнитного отклика атомных ядер, чаще всего ядер атомов водорода, а именно на возбуждении их определённой комбинацией электромагнитных волн в постоянном магнитном поле высокой напряжённости.
> 
> Гомогенизация* — процесс смешивания различных веществ с целью получения смеси равномерной консистенции. Часто под гомогенизацией понимают получение однородных смесей из веществ, которые не растворяются друг в друге, плохо смешиваются или при обычных условиях не смешиваются вовсе.
> 
> Sidera scire occultis* — Я вижу скрытые звезды.
> 
> Интерком* - это устройство, обеспечивающее внутреннюю связь на предприятии, в больницах, офисах, домах.
> 
> _______________________
> 
> Иллюстрации к тексту:  
> By devinleighbee - http://devinleighbee.tumblr.com/post/28091145061
> 
> By picturesquegoddess - http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbaljmSnz71rsyvkio1_500.jpg, http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbaqf0y2Kt1rsyvkio1_500.jpg
> 
> By netherworldvineyard - http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7s87kAvl11qhd7epo1_1280.jpg, http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7ums3tyG51qhd7epo1_1280.jpg
> 
> By johnnybooboo - http://johnnybooboo.tumblr.com/post/51454879206/where-i-cannot-find-you


End file.
